Lost
by Adrienne Channing
Summary: When Chrno sacrifices his soul in exchange for Rosette's life, he vanishes and is pronounced lost. Now, with convincing evidence to suggest otherwise, Rosette embarks on a quest to find her wayward demon. Abandoned.
1. Losing It All

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

It was finally over. Aion was dead, and Eden lay in ruins, pieces occasionally breaking off and spinning into the air below, crashing down somewhere, preferably away from people. Near and far, those who knew of the silent war clapped and cheered, joyful to be ridden of the threat hanging over their lives. However, all this didn't matter to a small group of people lingering on the floating isle. 

A mournful wind whipped through the wreckage, tugging at hair and clothing as it went. Not one of those present took any notice. There were six there that day, each gathered around a prone form showing their grief in their own way. That which had bound the lives of all of them was gone, and each one felt the loss. A tall habited woman sniffed into a handkerchief while a young girl sobbed bitterly at her side. Two solitary figures looked on gravely, forlorn and silent. Another young woman was cursing lowly at the ground.

The last merely stood to the side, eyes wide in shock and unaware of the tears streaming down his cheeks. His breath came in short quick gasps, and he seemed oblivious to what was going on around him. He simply stared at the one thing that mattered most in his life. It was a young girl, no older than fifteen or sixteen, wearing what seemed to be a nun's uniform. A clock lay next to her, its dark depths showing no sign of the life that had once filled it. Slowly, ever so slowly, he approached her, his face betraying what he felt. Suddenly, his restraint broke, and he fell to the ground, haphazardly slung across the body, weeping.

Those around him were startled out of their thoughts by his display, and quickly departed, not wishing to disturb their fellow comrade and friend. The tall woman however, carried the young white-haired girl off, as she was crying too hard to walk or stand. The boy took no notice as he sobbed broken-heartedly, his violet hair mixing with her golden ones, contrasting the colors, like their souls. Crimson eyes gazed down into closed eyes, begging, pleading, for them to open. It was of no use. Closed they stayed, and his heart descended further into despair.

Using a large part of his remaining strength, he changed himself into his true form and gently stooped down. He lifted her limp body, cradling it to his body tightly. Sitting himself softly on to the ground, he murmured her name over and over, while rocking slightly to and fro, weeping the whole time.

_"What would you give to get her back?"_ a voice whispered, seeming to come from all directions.

Chrno barely looked up. His eyes were dead and hollow, and his voice was scratchy and raw. "Anything…" he sighed softly, barely hearing what he was saying. He glanced back down into his contractor's pale face, longingly.

_"Even…yourself?"_ the voice queried, echoing from the ruins around him.

This time Chrno felt a slight pang of confusion. "Myself…?" he questioned.

The voice was silent for a moment, as if contemplating its next words carefully. _"Your life…for hers"_ it finally answered hesitantly, as if he still would not understand.

Chrno paused for a moment, his eyes sweeping across the prone form of his precious burden, which only seemed to reinforce his decision. "Yes. Even that" he nodded slowly, still slightly tensed.

Silence followed, even longer this time, before the voice finally spoke, almost startling Chrno. Almost, but not quite. It spoke quietly, so that even with his impeccable demonic hearing he had to strain to catch the whispers. _"Alright. If that is what you wish."_

He nodded again, affirming the voice of his choice. Then, he gently placed Rosette on the ground, smoothing the honeyed locks out of her face. He then backed away, and relaxed, opening himself to whatever was to happen. He didn't have to wait long.

Pain rocketed through his entire body, making him double over in the agony. Flames raced through his veins and a choked gasp tore from his throat. His eyes snapped wide open, the crimson inside seeming to blaze. His mind began to darken as fatigue and pain dulled it, but he was vaguely aware of the voice's presence. His eyes began to droop shut, as he was overwhelmed.

"W-Who are you?" he thought to the voice, almost afraid of what he may have done. However, even thinking was becoming hard to do. Just then, he sensed even more presences closing in on him fast. He forced one eye open in time to see the others rounding the corner, weapons brandished.

Remington was the first to speak to him. "Chrno!" he called, still to far away for Chrno to see clearly. "We sensed an evil presence and thought…" he trailed off, staring at the demon. Chrno was on his knees now, clutching at his heart while sweat rolled down his brow. His wings were tense and stuck out tightly on either side of him, although if one looked closely they could see trembling, and his bony tail whipped and lashed across the ground.

He gasped again, his eyes now wide open again, but now they were unfocused and blurry. Spasm after spasm racked his body, leaving him panting for breath. Knowing his time left was short, he turned to Remington.

"P-Please!" he implored, beginning to sway heavily, even on the ground. "Tell Rosette… tell her… that I…I love…her." He was close to falling now.

Remington didn't understand. Rosette was dead! Gone! Out of all her energy!

"Please!" Chrno begged Remington, "It's very…important…to me." He grimaced suddenly, as another wave of pain shot through him. Remington, meanwhile, nodded slowly, still not quite understanding…

Wait! His head snapped up incredulously and his eyes narrowed as comprehension began to dawn. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was too late.

Chrno, overwhelmed by exhaustion and agony, raised his head and cried out to the sky as a red glow began to permeate the air surrounding him. His body then went limp and began to fall to the earth. Just before he hit, however, his body faded from view, enveloped in the crimson light. As he felt his mind begin to black-out, he heard a girl scream from far away, trying to reach him. After a moment, it faded away, and Chrno began to give himself to the welcoming darkness. It enfolded and cradled him, wiping all thoughts from his mind. As the last glimmers of light disappeared from view, he thought he heard a voice, the same as before, but infinatley cruler, whisper something to him. Before he could process it, he fell completely into the darkness, and knew no more.

"_You may call me…master."_

And on the isle, Rosette began to stir.

* * *

Whoo! First chapter over! Let me know if you want this continued or not! 

Hmm… I have the feeling I'm going to get flamed for something…

I'm still looking desperately for a beta reader, but I do have a few worthy candidates in mind. Drop me a line!

And…drum roll please review!

It inspires me to write!

However, I won't be updating for a while, finals are coming up soon, and I need to concentrate on them. I'm sorry! I'll be back as soon as I can!

Thanks for all that reviewed my other stories! I love you all!

Weaver Goddess


	2. Awakening

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Oh. My. GOSH! So many reviews for only the first chapter! I love you all so much!

Lord Cynic- Hooray! My first reviewer! Why yes… now that you mention it… Chrno DOES have voices in his head. Bad voices. Very bad voices. I'm not going to give much more away. That is, unless you ask me VERY nicely.

Whitefyrewolf: I'm glad you liked it. I certainly will keep it up.

Ka: Ask and ye shall receive.

Windflame: Wow, really good, eh? Wish my English teacher could hear that…

Outsane: (sigh) I haven't seen OR read the end of the series myself, I've legally only seen the first two DVDs, and read the first manga. Note the word legally…

JasmineScent85: Aww…. thanks! Good luck on your finals as well. Finals suck, ne? Ah, well. Anything for a scholarship.

Master Li: As I said before, ask and ye shall receive.

Cvega: Dang! I wish my English teacher could hear you now… as I've said before; she's convinced I can't write past the third grade level. Of course, I've never done anything to help remedy that… Anyway… thanks for your wonderful review! It made my day!

GilandThatz: Wow! Someone I awe! o Was this wait long enough? Are you I suspense?

Wow, that's a first. Almost an entire page devoted to answering reviewers. Mmm… that puts me into my happy place… Chrno? What are you doing here…?

* * *

It had been almost a minute now. Since their friend had vanished under unforeseen circumstances, that is. The last few sparks of the crimson light still danced in the air where he last stood. No one spoke. All were shocked into silence. No one knew what to say, or even think in this situation. It was a groan coming from the ground that finally snapped the spell.

All ran running towards the stirring nun, worry and awe on their faces. It couldn't be…! It was just a trick! …Wasn't it? It wasn't. Rosette was alive, and trying to open her eyes, though not quite succeeding. The leader of the marathon, Azmaria, the youngest of the group, laughed softly when she heard the low, not quite inaudible cursing spilling from the now pale pink lips of her friend.

They finally reached her, time seeming to move in slow motion. Remington and Sister Kate knelt on the ground and helped the still lying nun into a sitting position. They smiled at her, tears filling the good sister's eyes. God, how in these short hours she had missed Rosette. She had even missed the destruction caused unknowingly wherever she and her motley crew traveled.

Rosette smiled weakly back; her eyes still tired and empty looking. She slowly raised her arm and waved, a soft greeting issuing from her lips.

"Hey…"

All present but two or three burst into tears. Even the Elder had to remove his goggles to air out the inside. Rosette however, looked confused at all of the emotion. She knew nothing of the past few hours. The last thing she remembered was holding her gun as she and Chrno… Wait! Where was Chrno? She didn't see him in the crowd surrounding her, was he all right! Was he hurt! Or worse, dead! She attempted to struggle to her feet, not having much success, as the others were trying to make her lie back down. Finally, the fatigue brushed away in the past few moments rushed back in quickly. Her eyes rolled up, the eyelids fluttering shut, and pitched backwards onto the ground yet again.

* * *

Where was he? It was dark…dark and so cold here. No light to be found anywhere. How did he get here? Where was here?

"Your mind."

Chrno whirled around, violet tresses whipping his face slightly. That voice, where had he heard that before? It was so familiar… yet so alien to him.

The voice laughed malevolently. "I'm hurt. You don't remember me? Of course, I made it that way. You're better off now. Easier to break. Easier to control."

Rage flared somewhere on the edge of consciousness, almost making itself known. However, something around his chest constricted, cutting off the emotion as quickly as it came. Chrno sensed that the voice was annoyed.

"Rebellion so quickly?" it hissed at him. "Do you wish to be punished?" With that, the clenching feeling around his chest returned, this time tenfold what it had been before, leaving him gasping on the ground. Off in the corner of the chamber, he was barely able to sense the presence of his tormentor, and felt his eyes blaze red.

"Who are you?" he snarled, struggling to his feet. The voice laughed again.

"I've told you before. Or do you not remember that as well?" it mock-sighed, giving out the impression of shaking it's head. "I will tell you again. This time, do not forget, or your pain will be twice what it was before. I...am your master. You are to obey my every whim without question."

Chrno snarled at the voice again, this time lunging in its general direction. The aura of his so called "master" dissipated, spreading into the darkness until it enveloped him like a thick blanket, choking him with its thickness.

"Fool!" The voice growled. "Once, I can forgive. Twice… you will rue the day you ever met me…"

* * *

Rosette had been awake for a while now. Not that anyone knew. She guessed that they had left shortly before she woke and were sleeping or eating or… she didn't know, and she didn't really care. Other pressing matters were on her mind right now. What had happened? Why was everyone acting so… weird? It's not like she died or anything… Her eyes widened suddenly, the glass of water she was drinking falling and shattering on the floor. It wasn't a dream! She had died in the final battle, the last drops of her lifespan given to Chrno.

She remembered seeing a bright light, and walking towards it, while a feeling of peace washed over her whole body. After that… was a blank. An utter blank. She walked over to the window and rested her hands on the sill, leaning out slightly, a frown marring her pretty face. Speaking of Chrno… where was he? Wasn't he worried about her? Did he even live through that last battle?

That was something to ponder, now wasn't it? She wrinkled her brow thoughtfully, and stared blankly into the sky. Something inside was telling her all was not right here, that something was terribly off. So preoccupied was she, that she didn't notice the running footsteps coming towards he room, until her door crashed open. There Azmaria stood, out of breath and excited.

"Rosette! IwasoutsidejustnowandIsawyouinthewindow! Areyouokay? Areyouhurt? Iwassoworriedaboutyou!"

Then the younger of the two, her heart in her eyes, ran to hug the still nightgown clad nun. However, neither noticed the proximity they were to the slippery mess on the floor… and the open window.

SPLASH!

* * *

He cried out as the agony spread throughout his body again, delivered by an unseen tormentor. The pain seemed to last forever, icy flames licking every tissue within the devil. He knew not how long he had been tortured, only that now he would do anything to stop it! Bitter tears flowed down his cheeks as another fresh wave hit him.

'Stop!' his mind shrieked at the one administering the agony. 'Please, stop! I'll do anything you want!'

The bramble thorns that had been holding him upright suddenly vanished with those words. He fell to the ground heavily, moaning at the sudden contact. A hand, unconnected to anything else, stroked his face gently. He whimpered. Even that light touch spelled out agony for his battered body. The voice returned, silky smoothness in every word it uttered/

"Anything?" it queried, seeming to smirk at his every shudder. The voice was suddenly against his ear, tickling the sensitive flesh with each word. "Alright then," it agreed, enjoying the pain radiating off of Chrno. "I need you to do me a little favor…"

* * *

"ACHOOOOO!"

Rosette sniffed, glaring at the soggy girl next to her. She herself was sopping wet, a consequence of being knocked from a window into a nearby pond. A nasty, fish filled pond. She rolled her eyes as she listened to the small girl apologize over and over again.

"I'm so sorry Rosette! I should have watched where I was going! I'll try harder next time! Please forgive me!"

Rosette sighed. "It's jake, Azmaria. No real harm done. Just…stop. Okay?"

The smaller girl nodded silently, tears evident in her eyes. Rosette ignored this, and stomped off, looking for some…drier clothes. Unfortunately, she failed to notice the goggle clad head watching and cackling from the bushes. When she did notice however, she beat the old man into oblivion. He didn't mind too much, as she had forgotten what white clothes do when sopping wet.

* * *

Yay! Second chapter done! Sorry about the delay, finals are a pain in the butt. Anyway, thanks all that read, and especially all that reviewed!

Remember, reviews are food for writers. Ahem… Will work for food!

So… review, and get a chapter!

…Flames will be used on my summer homework.

WeaverGoddess


	3. Secrets

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Wow! This is the most reviews I have ever gotten for one story! I really didn't think people would like it this much… I love you all!

Lord Cynic: A tool, huh? I'm sorry if that makes you feel bad… I never really watched or read Chobits. If you want to know why, read the quote section of by author page! OO (shudder). I glad you liked it, even if it scared you. It scared me!

Whitefyrewolf: Umm…thank you. It makes me feel good that you like it…

Jackie Almasy: Wow! A loyal reader! I am honored! (bows) I promise updates should be sooner after this week. I have…(twitch)…finals.

Zioncross: No stopping unless I get grounded!

JasmineScent85: You're close, but not too close. Yes…Chrno is being tortured, all right. It won't stop there either. Remember, Chrno at this point remembers nothing. That will pose problems later on… Thank you for wishing me good luck. I'll need it. TT. Although, some will be easier than others. Like the ones we can use our notes on…

Windflame: Nope! Not going to tell! That's a major part of the plot, after all! Updates should be sooner though… I hope.

Wow! So many reviews! This really makes me want to write, so write I will! After all, it makes me feel like I'm not just writing for the heck of it. --; It makes me feel like people actually enjoy reading what I write. I thank you for that.

* * *

Rosette muttered darkly to herself as she stomped down the hall. Stupid perverted old man! How dare he spy on her! When she reached her room, she flung open the door and marched across the threshold, slamming the already battered door behind her. She didn't care who she might have disturbed at this point.

She peeled off the still damp clothes, walking to the dresser to grab some new ones. As she rummaged, she found a picture nestled in a soft cocoon. It was the picture from the night at the fair in San Francisco before all hell broke loose. The night when she had met Joshua for the first time in years. He hadn't remembered her. Then when Chrno came… She shook her head, placing the photograph back in the drawer.

When the time had come to fight Aion, Joshua had been nowhere to be found, along with Satella's sister. However, Rosette had already decided to begin searching for them soon. She just needed to talk to Sister Kate and Father Remington. Maybe they could also tell her something about Chrno disappearance. The truth of the matter was...she missed him more than she could describe. She needed to find him soon, as her heart was aching to see him again. How she wanted to hold him tight, like she did when he had though she was dead and almost transformed, or just have him near enough to braid his long violet hair… If she ever found him, she swore she would never hit him again. Unless he really deserved it, anyway.

Fully dressed, Rosette made her way throughout the covenant to Sister Kate's office to discuss leaving. Along the way, she noticed that almost all of the sisters there averted their eyes as she passed. At first, it was vaguely annoying, but after a while it pissed her off. She was steaming when she reached the heavy door of the head nun's office. She was about to pull open the door and go in when she heard voices speaking inside. Curious, she laid her head against the wood to hear the conversation.

"…Nowhere to be found. We have searched the entire area thoroughly, and there is no trace of him. He just disappeared." That was a man's voice, most likely Father Remington.

"We shouldn't tell Rosette about what happened. She is hurt enough already with the disappearance of her brother and his companion." Rosette knew the voice of Sister Kate anywhere. Were they talking about Chrno?

"I agree. It's best she not know what happened up there. We don't know what state he could be in now, or even if he's alive." Father Remington again. What did they mean, _what happened up there_? What were they hiding?

"So we are sure that he is gone? That he won't come back?" Wha… What was Sister Kate talking about?

"Yes. Chrno the Sinner is gone, most likely for good." Father Remington stated.

Rosette felt her heart fall at those words. Gone…? Chrno couldn't be gone! He had to be out there somewhere, hurt or lost! Not dead, never dead… She sank to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest and locking her hands around them. She rested her forehead on the blue fabric covering her legs and sobbed. Suddenly, the voices inside paused.

"…Think I heard something…" said the male voice. That was the only warning she needed. She shot to her feet and sprinted down the hall, tears flying off her cheeks into the air. She ran on blindly, not caring where she went.

The door to the office creaked slowly open as a blond head slid out and looked around slowly, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. When his eyes fell on the tearstains on the floor, they narrowed. Rosette had heard their discussion… That could pose a problem for them all…

Rosette ran on, her feet taking her to a very familiar place. She fell to her knees, wrapping her arms around the bench where Chrno used to sleep occasionally. Her tears had finally stopped, and she was left with a numb feeling inside. He couldn't be gone. She loved him too much… Wait. Loved? Where did that come from? However, there was no use denying it. She had loved him from the beginning. When she had walked inside that tomb with her brother and saw him, she had felt her heart connect to his. He never noticed. Perhaps he was too deep in grief, or passed it off as friendship.

Rosette knew though. He was the one she would love until her dying day. She smiled wryly. Of course, that day hadn't been too far off. She had died, and he had disappeared. With those melancholy thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.

That was how Father Remington found her, still wrapped around the spot where Chrno has always stayed. He ran his hand though his blond hair and sighed. They really shouldn't tell her what happened, but he had a feeling she needed to know. He picked her up and carried her back to the convent. She sighed in her sleep, snuggling closer to his warmth. If anyone else had seen this, they would have assumed that the girl liked the man holding her. Remington though, did not make that mistake. He could hear her softly muttering her devil's name under her breath, even as she moved about.

* * *

Chrno winged through the skies rapidly, heading towards his destination. Namely Paris, France. He didn't know why he was getting this object for his master, but he had to, or he would be tortured again. It was better to do this, than to disobey. Finally reaching the suburbs of Paris, he rocketed over it, ignoring the splendors of the beautiful city. He had other things to do.

It was midnight when he reached his destination, Notre Dame. The home of the legendary Crown of Thorns, which he was to steal. It was a good thing that it was a moonless night. He was nearly invisible. He landed softly in the middle of the cross on the roof and slunk over to the edge. He peered down, scanning the sides of the building for an entrance. He found it, a window right beneath him. He jumped off the edge, digging his talons into the narrow ledge jutting from below his destination. Using his wings gently, he hovered up to the window and cut a circle with a razor sharp claw.

He softly pushed out the circle and caught it as it fell. He was lucky tonight. No one bothered to look up at the building much, and if they did, they did not see him. He blended well with the shadows. He glanced down into the church, and not seeing anyone, swung in through the circle he had made.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time Rosette woke up. Late enough to have missed lunch but still an hour early for dinner. She was hungry. That was her first thought. After she got a better bearing of her surroundings, she began to wonder why she was in her room again. That was when she noticed Remington sitting in a chair watching her. She sat up straight and blushed. He must have seen her and carried her in… Her face turned bright red. Remington looked like he hadn't even noticed.

The silence grew thicker and thicker with each passing moment. Finally Rosette grew tired of the stifling atmosphere. She was about to break the silence when Remington did it for her.

"I know you were listening at the door earlier." Well, that was a conversation starter. Rosette frowned and started to deny his statement when he interrupted again.

"We both know you were there. However, Sister Kate does not. I don't blame you for wanting information. However, that was the wrong way to go about it." He sat back, his face expressionless. Rosette's frown deepened into a scowl.

"How can I get any information when no one will tell me anything?" she snapped. "All I want to do is find Chrno and my brother!"

Remington sighed, a sad look ghosting throughout his eyes. "I know," he said softly. "However, you don't know the full truth of what happened after your death."

Rosette was past annoyed and well into angry now. "Then tell me!" she cried. "Tell me what happened so I can make my own decisions!"

"It may be painful to hear," he interjected.

"I don't care!" she shouted, furious. "I need to know the truth!"

He nodded. "Very well then." Standing up, he went to the door and shut it all the way. He then sat down and made himself more comfortable for the long tale. "It began right after the clock ran down…"

* * *

This was almost too easy. Chrno thought as he slipped throughout the pews. It was the one time of the year when the sacred object was placed on display, and he could already see where it lay. He snuck behind the wrought silver stand and traced another circle into the rock crystal. Right as he was about to grab the Crown, he heard a voice in the darkness.

"Who's there?" It was a young girl, about fifteen or sixteen. Neither one could see each other well; he stood in the shadows, while she held a small light, blurring her features. His eyes narrowed as he contemplated his choices. He could take it and run, and risk being seen, or he could make a hasty retreat. The latter sounded better.

He was about to sprint back to the area he had first dropped into when the light moved a little, revealing the intruder's features. She was medium height with shoulder length blond hair. She looked familiar somehow. He doubled over in mental pain as brief and non-connected flashbacks shot throughout his mind. A girl offering him sweets, who suddenly turned into a young woman dancing with him while others danced nearby. Then, she was lying on the ground, motionless. The bombardment and mental confusion pushed him over the edge. He took to the air, landing silently in front of the girl. She screamed, eyes wide. That sent him into rage.

Her eyes were brown! The girl in his memories had azure blue eyes! A trick! He growled lowly, eyes blazing in the dark. The final thing he was conscious of was the feel of his talons ripping into her flesh. He grinned sadistically as the unconscious part of his mind took over. Far away, a figure smiled. His toy had passed the test…

* * *

Rosette was in shock. How could such a thing have happened? What had Chrno been thinking, throwing himself away like that? It made no sense. Unbeknownst to her however, Remington had left out a piece of the story. The piece that tied it all together, the words that Chrno had ever spoken to Father Remington. It's not that he wouldn't ever tell Rosette; somehow he just knew the time wasn't right.

Rosette was the first one to break the long silence. She cleared her throat slightly and turned to the good father, determination in her eyes. "I still have to go look for them," she stated bluntly. "I promised them and myself that I wouldn't give up! I will keep looking until someone proves to me that they're dead!"

Father Remington nodded. "I know," he agreed. "I can also most likely talk Sister Kate into letting you go." Rosette's eyes filled with hapy tears as she kicked back the bedcovers and hugged Remington tight, conveying her thanks without words. He smiled and placed a hand on her back, patting it slightly in a paternal manner. All was okay for a moment. However, this moment was to end as soon as all the others.

* * *

Third chapter done! Finally! It's 12:06 in the morning here in Arizona, and it's a balmy 90 some degrees! Kill me now! I mean, it's May! How can it already be 107-110 degrees during the day? Yeesh…

Finals suck. That's all there is to it. Evil teachers giving us evil HARD exams…

Test: "Name the four macromolecules in anatomical order."

Me: "Uhhhh… Proteins, Carbs, Lipids, and Nucleic Acids?"

Test: WRONG! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Me: TT

So the next chapter should be up a few days after finals end, like that next Monday or Tuesday. I'm not making any promises, though! My parents could decide to surprise me. So... please review! How's that for random?

Signing out!

Weaver Goddess


	4. The Start of a Quest

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

JasmineScent85- Like I said, you're close, but not too close. I can't really tell though, that's kind of one of the main points of the story. But, yeah. The guy controlling Chrno is an evil, sadistic, and cruel bastard. Oh, well. He does consider Chrno his toy of sorts, and enjoys trying to break him. Wish I could do that to my Language Teacher… Chemistry sucks, that's why I dropped it for physics. My finals start officially on Wednesday, but I've had them since last Thursday. EVIL, EVIL FRENCH TEACHER!

Lord Cynic: OO;; A sweater? Well, I'll admit it's really only hot because my parents refuse to let me buy summer clothes. The normal Fahrenheit body temp is 98…so what the shiznitt are you? Thanks for the…interesting review! Fluffpressing… That's a good one…I'll have to remember it…

Jackie Almasy: Why, yes! Chrno is killing again! Of course, he's not really in his right mind… What can you do? Don't worry Rosette IS going to save him… It will just take a while. I liked your review, thanks.

Zioncross: I'M praying I don't get grounded…but I'm glad you like this fic that much! Chrno has been a bad boy, ne? But don't damn him, damn the evil voice! Even I do, and I'm the writer! Although… Star Wars? (shrug) I never watched all of any of the movies…and I got them for my birthday! I think my dad was looking for an excuse to buy them…

So… I am officially calling this the day from heck. I have been grounded from the computer until finals are over, and I got 3 cavities filled today, not to mention finals. (twitch) Oh well. Tomorrow's the last day! I'm almost free! By the way, this will be a relatively short chapter, but the next should be out soon!

* * *

Rosette smiled. Today would be a great day to set off to find Chrno and her brother. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and a soft breeze caressed her body. Finally the weather reflected her mood, a rare occurrence in life. She brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes and placed another suitcase in the trunk of the car given to her by Sister Kate.

It had been a rather amusing occasion. Rosette had been asked to report outside to Sister Kate, and had been surprised with a brand new car all her own. Sister Kate had explained the unexpected gift by saying it wasn't the orders fault if it was wreaked, and they would not be paying for it. Rosette grimaced at the memory. That meant she would have to be extra careful while driving...

She took the time to stop and gaze around at the order's premises before heading back up to her room for a few last items, too precious to pack into a suitcase. This was likely to be… her last time at the convent. Her search could go on forever. She would never give up as long as there was a chance that she could find them…even if it happened years from now. It would all be worth it. Sighing slightly, she continued walking. No use dwelling on such thoughts.

A half hour later, she was ready to depart. The last bag had been stowed away (with not a small amount of effort) and the goodbyes had been said. Rosette would always miss this place in a small part of her heart, but it was time to move on. She moved towards the front of the car and was about to get in when Father Remington ran up, panting slightly, showing he had been running for a while.

Rosette was confused, she had said goodbye to him hours ago, when he told her he had an important meeting with a scout later. What could he want…? She didn't have long to wait.

"Rosette," he began, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. There is something I think you should see. I received this a few minutes ago." He handed her a manila envelope, not unlike the one she had received containing photographs of her brother. Curious, she opened it.

It was a newspaper clipping and a few photographs from France. According to a translation found behind the original article, it detailed the attempted theft of the Crown of Thorns in Notre Dame, and the brutal murder of an order member who had the midnight guard. The photographs only showed the areas where the criminal had broken in, the actual stand where the Crown lay, and blood spatters all over the wall and floor.

Confusion made itself known. Why would any if these apply to her? Rosette asked the minister. He was silent, and handed her one last envelope, containing an actual picture of the mutilated corpse, and a sketch of what the victim had looked like beforehand. Rosette dropped the papers in shock. The victim looked just like her…!

Remington nodded at her shock. "We believe it would be in good interest for you to go to France and investigate this. After analyzing the scene of the crime, our branch in Paris has concluded the break-in and murder were the work of a devil. The Crown wasn't the main target, or it would be long gone. It lay untouched in its case. This proves that this isn't a random attack. This was thought out and planned by someone or something."

"The Parisian branch has called the main headquarters for someone to help with the investigation." He continued. "You are somewhat of an expert on upper class devils, and the fact that you look like the victim only adds to our feelings. Rosette, we ask you to accept one last mission. Will you go to Paris?"

Rosette blinked. That was a lot of information in such a short period of time. However, something told her this would help lead her to what she wanted to find. She nodded slowly, her thoughts in turmoil. It showed in her eyes.

Remington thought this to be the right time to show her the other thing he had. "Rosette," he called, drawing her attention once again. She jumped slightly, and turned to him. "There is one last thing I need to give to you, directly from Sister Kate." He handed her a piece of old, yellowed parchment. It was written in a spidery scrawl, sending shivers down her spine.

"Sister Kate and I don't really believe that Chrno is dead, only missing." Remington said, watching her reaction. At first she was surprised, fading into more confusion laced with a hint of determination. He continued. "We also believe something else to be at work here. This parchment has been in our records for decades. It seems to describe another reality, much like Pandemonium. That could be where Chrno is, and it may help you to find him. No one here has been able to decipher it well, but maybe you can. Let us know how you are doing periodically. "

Rosette smiled at him, hugging him once more. He had been so much help to her… Finally, she released him and clambered into the car, eager to start off. Remington watched as she sped off, silently wishing her Godspeed.

* * *

Chrno waited anxiously to see what his master wanted with him. He knew he had been unsuccessful in taking the crown. When his rage had calmed, he had found himself bathed in blood, holding a mutilated corpse in his talons. He had thrown the grisly object away and flown off, horrified at what he had done. It hadn't even occurred until later that he had left his goal behind. He was surely to be punished for this.

Finally he was given leave to enter the chamber where his master resided. He approached cautiously, wary of the figure lounging on a chair. The figure, seeing his hesitation, smirked maliciously. It beckoned Chrno closer and languidly stretched and rose. It strode slowly towards the devil, laughing silently at the worry and fear that hung around him. When it reached Chrno, it raised its hand and traced his jaw line lightly. Chrno shivered in fear.

"Why do you fear me, little one?" it crooned, its hand still on Chrno's face. "Could it be that you know you did not bring me what I asked for?"

Chrno paled, afraid of what was to happen next. "Yes…" he whispered lowly, turning his eyes to the ground.

The figure smirked again. "Then you know…you must be punished." It whispered into his ear, enjoying the steadily increasing fear radiating off of the devil. "But…not today."

Chrno was confused and relieved, but still slightly worried. What had he been brought here for if not to be punished? The voice laughed.

"You forget, I can see what you think. I have merely brought you to meet your new partner." At those words, another figure faded out of the darkness. This one had short blond hair and sapphire eyes. He was familiar somehow…but Chrno didn't know why. He felt he should know the newcomer, but he didn't.

The voice reveled in the confusion for a moment before continuing. "In all assignments given now, you will either be accompanied or supported by your partner, Joshua." Both figures smiled slightly, the new one's eyes cold.

* * *

Rosette cursed to herself as she dodged traffic. Another reason to leave New York! She growled lowly at the slow moving cars and veered into a small side street. It was narrow, but clear of anything else. She sped up, rocketing past small shops, most still open. All went well for a while until her eyes fell onto the piece of paper lying innocently next to her. The passage that Father Remington had given her… she slowed the car slightly and picked it up, glancing over the contents. So absorbed was she, that she failed to notice the street curving 500 yards away. When she did notice, a wall was coming very close, very quickly.

"Shit…" she mumbled to herself, not a half second before impact.

* * *

Hooray! Fourth chapter! I finally got off my lazy butt and outlined this entire fanfiction. As of now, it is calculated at 25 chapters. So…we've got a long road ahead of us. Hang on for the ride! Luckily, summer starts tomorrow, so updates should be faster. However, my father has decided I do not get computer until my room is clean (looks at mountains of stuff and weeps), I am going to camp for 3-4 days next week, and West Virginia on the 9th of June for 8 days. On a side note though, I WILL write more chapters on paper, so all I will have to do is type them up. It shouldn't take long after that. I can probably squeeze out chapter 5 and maybe 6 before it gets hectic, so watch for me!

I love you all, and thanks all those that reviewed. You truly inspire me. I'll see you all later!

Weaver Goddess


	5. Challenges

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Lord Cynic: Wow, Australia! Everything makes sense now! I was wondering why I go to bed after posting and wake up with a review! Awesome… I want to go to Australia! Someday… Anyway, I like your words! They're cool! I use them on my sisters. Speaking of sisters…yeah. Not even a day and Rosette totals the car.

Jackie Almasy: I didn't really think that cliffhanger was that entirely nasty… not like the one I'm thinking about doing later… I'll let you know though, everything going on right now plays a part later on. Even Rosette mashing the car. However, I'm not going to say anymore on the subject. That would give too much away!

Zioncross: Yes. If Rosette lived in our world, she would be a pancake. This is fan fiction though, so she'll be fine. Why do you blame Chrno? It's not really his fault…it's mine! Although, that doesn't say much about me. I mean I constantly obsess over Aion, even though most of my friends want him to die slowly and painfully. However in regards to Chrno…kick away, but softly. I do like him a lot, but he occasionally annoys me.

Cvega: I'm sorry about your head cold and finals, will this make you feel better? There should be a lot more chapters more often too, for I have free time! Kind of. I write mostly in the evenings, and my great-grandmother is coming to stay with us for six weeks. The computer is in her room so…she'll just have to deal with it. Not to mention my summer homework. My teacher is obsessed with racial inequality, and that's what my whole assignment is based on. Write three essays on why Europeans suck... Maybe I should just take a course over the Internet. I'm looking forward to college but that's years away… Good luck on work and thanks for the wonderful review!

Outsane: Don't worry if you're confused, none of the really important stuff (minus the first chapter) has happened yet. It should get clearer in a few chapters. It's funny; I was reading one of your stories just as your review came in. That reminds me…review yours once I have time to breathe… I'm just amazed one of my favorite authors reviewed this! I'll try to keep it good!

Mase-chan: OO Long review! Wow! To answer your question…Remington didn't tell Rosette because something told him not to. He's a holy man, so he listens to feelings. That's what I've gathered from the anime anyway. All three DVDs I've seen… Chrno is a very cool guy, but I prefer Aion. He's smart, good looking, and manipulative. He rocks. I figure if a villain can quote the Bible and still sound evil, they've got something unique going on… I'm referencing the 7th episode. You know, "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the start and the finish…" that's from the Book of Revelations. Actually, a lot of stuff in that episode is from that book… Thank you Seminary! Anyway, yeah I mapped the outline and now I'm guessing 24 or 25. By the way, thank you for applying to be a helper in my world domination scheme. I will be mailing you a contract soon. And hey, tell your friends! We have free medicine and dental! We look forward to seeing you and your lovely assistant. Want to know a secret? I haven't even started on my room! Hooray for sneaking computer time! (Munches popcorn)

Neko Hanyou: The dark shadow person is…somewhere! Come on, if I told you that would give a lot of the plot away… like almost all of it! That's a big no-no. I can't tell you who it is either, however I can tell you it's not Naraku. The only crossovers I do are in my daydreams. Anyway, most of the things you asked I can't tell. They're important to the storyline, but I did answer the Remington question earlier. I can say though that the fact that he didn't tell her is going to cause some things later on. One thing I can tell you though, is that Rosette isn't really going to get another car. Not one of her own anyway. Here's something fairly random... I love vampires! If I could, I would be one! But, life isn't like that. Hmmm… I should get started on the chapter.

Wow! Six reviews! I feel…loved! So enough dilly-dallying, here we go!

* * *

"Ouch…" That was the only thing that could describe Rosette's current situation. Meaning, her car was mashed into a wall. A very solid wall. A very solid brick wall. Not to mention her head was wedged in a part of the steering wheel. All in all, a rather bad place to be in. Oh well. At least the car hadn't caught fire. A sudden smell alerted her to the quick remedy of that fact. Swearing, she yanked her head out of the wheel and grabbed up the things lying loose on the seat next to her. She jumped out of the miraculously still working door and ran to the trunk, not noticing the piece of parchment as it flew loose from her arms and get sucked back into the interior of the vehicle.

Rosette pried the trunk door open and threw it up, grabbing her bags as fast as she could. She threw them aside as soon as her hands reached them, running for cover as the last one left her hands. It was just in time. As soon as she had gone at least thirty steps, the car exploded, knocking her onto her face and taking out a large portion of the street and wall. Oops. A piece of paper fluttered overhead, landing just in front of the tip of her headgear. Slowly she moved her hand forward and examined it. It was the piece of paper Remington had given her... It must have been left inside the car in her haste. However, it was completely unharmed, not even smelling of gasoline. Strange…

The sound of sirens coming her way brought her back to earth. That only meant one thing… Slowly she turned to survey the damage. Oh Dear Lord…

"Nooooo! Why does it always happen to meee?"

Two hours later, Sister Kate still hadn't stopped screaming at her over the phone. Rosette listened absently; making the appropriate comments in the right places and wondering if Sister Kate knew this was a charged call. Oh well. Rosette sure wasn't going to tell her. She could just get the bill! …When Rosette was safely away in France! France…that reminded her of something… Oh no! Her boat was going to leave! She quickly said goodbye and hung up the phone, leaving Sister Kate screaming on the other end. Now…to find a way to get to the docks…

Her eyes landed on a truck sitting not fifty yards away. She smiled evilly, walking up to the man sitting inside. Putting on her best innocent face she pranced over and knocked on the window. He rolled it down and asked what she wanted.

Her bottom lip quivered slightly. "Please, my car just wrecked and I need a ride. May I borrow your car for a little while?" The man looked over at the still smoking wreckage and wondered if she had hit her head a little too hard. Shaking his head, he began to roll up the window again. She shoved her hand through the narrowing gap and smirked.

Five minutes later, the man was sitting on the curb rubbing his head and Rosette was a block away laughing maniacally amidst her luggage. She wondered briefly if knocking him over the head and hijacking his car was wrong before shrugging and continuing on. It wasn't her problem anymore! She was going to another continent!

It didn't take long to reach the dock from there on out. Rosette even had time to make sure the car didn't crash as she was parking it. Oh, and she was careful about it, making sure there wasn't a scratch. It pays to take your time, especially when possible lawsuits are involved. She smiled briefly, wondering what Chrno would say if he could see her now… He'd probably be too stunned to speak. That, or choking. Either one. She stepped out of the car and made her way to the trunk, still smiling at the imaginary scene. However, when she looked at all the bags crammed into the tiny space, she wished Chrno were with her for a slightly different reason.

The ship was of medium size and sturdy looking. Not bad, for crossing the Atlantic anyway. It could prove to be an interesting voyage. It wasn't bad so far. Hoisting her luggage, she climbed the gangplank, huffing with the effort involved. Okay, so it wasn't too bad. She finally cleared the top and stopped to rest for a moment before going to see about where she would be staying…

It was final. This journey was going to suck. Rosette glanced around the room annoyed. It was barely big enough for a hammock, dresser, and sink. Wonderful. Well, maybe it was a slightly good thing Chrno wasn't there at the time… No. Even in these circumstances she still wanted Chrno to be with her. 'I think,' she thought.

* * *

Somewhere far away, Chrno sneezed, drawing a stare from his new partner. He wondered where it had come from…

* * *

Life on a ship grows boring quickly. You wake, eat, do stuff, eat, do more stuff, eat, and then go to bed. Unless you have a lot of stuff to do, week's worth of stuff, it can drive you insane. Rosette was almost at that point. They were only a day or so away from France, but every minute seemed like hours. She stood at the side, watching the water pass under her and recalling memories of long ago, before she had even met Chrno. Before everything changed. She still didn't quite know if it had been for the better. However, her heart told her it was so. Never mind Aion, Joshua going missing/insane, becoming an almost nun and dying slowly. Chrno made up for it… though she still would really like to get Joshua back, preferably somewhat saner. Oh well.

A sudden crash brought her quickly out of the boredom-induced stupor. Well, it wasn't so much the crash as it was the terrified screams coming from the passengers. Rosette whipped around, scanning the area. All the chaos seemed to be coming from the area beneath the deck. She ran towards it, passing frantic people as she went. Suddenly, the deck bulged for a split second before exploding into a hailstorm of splinters and fragments. As they settled, the cloud of dust revealed a devil, its glowing red eyes piercing the remaining particles. Just great.

Rosette automatically reached for her guns, and cringed when she remembered that she had left them in the cabin. That didn't bode well for her chances of defeating it. Glancing around, she spied a young man looking on in awe. She called his attention, ordering him to find and bring her guns as fast as possible. Luckily, he understood the first time. He ran off and she turned back to the demonic creature, which was currently devouring a passenger that had been a little too slow. It was time for some improvising.

A rusted piece of metal tubing lay at her feet, next to a pile of jagged wood pieces. Not stopping to think, she grabbed the tubing and chucked it as hard as she could at the demon's head. It growled at her, tatters of flesh and ruby blood dripping down its maw. Lovely. It charged, brandishing razor sharp talons. Rosette stood still, waiting for the last available moment. As soon as it came into range, Rosette lunged to the ground, attempting to sweep the monster's legs out from under it onto the wooden iron maiden.

It didn't work out too well. As her leg impacted, it felt like it had hit a stone wall. It was sturdier than it looked. She rolled quickly to the side, scooping up a large broken off beam as she went. It charged again, honing in on her. She alighted the beam at an angle, using it as a spear. It worked. The jagged tip ripped into the dark skin of the devil's abdomen, tearing through to the other side, bringing vital tissues with it. However, it was not enough to bring the thing down. It swiped, knocking her into a pile of rubble.

That one hurt. Rosette picked her way out of the debris, checking herself out for injuries. There was a deep scratch on her leg, and a sprained wrist by the feel of it. She didn't even want to guess on the condition of her back, and a thin stream of blood trickled between her eyes. She was going to feel this in the morning. Luckily, the boy she had sent off earlier had returned. He tossed the guns in their holsters to her before turning and running off. She grinned and strapped the guns on, lining one up with the demon's already open wound.

"Bring peace to the lost lambs," she started, loading the Gospel into the chamber. "I beg thee give rest to the fangs of the wolves, and call the…Oof!" The devil, seeing her fiddling with the uncooperative gun smashed into her, breaking a couple of ribs in the process. Rosette was flung into the railing of the ship, breaking through part of it. Her whole body was on fire, and she felt like she was going to pass out. However, she continued.

"And call…the hammer…of death…unto…the devil" she finished, firing the Gospel. It gleamed as it sped towards the once again charging creature, enveloping it in a fiery blue light. The side of the ship exploded, throwing Rosette into the dark calm depths of the ocean. The salt water was liquid fire in her wounds. She felt herself begin to black out, even as she watched her hair trail through the water. A last attempt to struggle to the surface was made before her last strength ran out. She fell into blissful unconsciousness, not seeing the same young man who had helped her earlier dive after her. He swan down and grabbed her, pulling her limp body to the surface where the boat waited for them.

* * *

In the darkness, a shadowy figure watched as a small group pulled the nun from what could have been an early grave. It looked like it would have to send a stronger one the next time, and it had the perfect idea of who to send. Signaling to a nearby attendant, a young devil who was new to the fold, it sent for the two it needed.

Ah, yes. Soon the nun would be dead, by her lover's hand no less! This would prove to be an interesting few days ahead. A pale hand tightened around a wine glass, swirling the contents before raising the ruby spirit to perfectly molded lips. When it was lowered, the mouth split into a perfect but eerie smile, one promising death and mayhem to all around it. It was indeed a fine day.

* * *

Whoot! Fifth chapter! I'm sorry everyone, I really tried to get this out Monday, but time didn't allow it. Girls Camp was okay, I suffered from acute Internet withdrawal, but I did do some work on later chapters in this fic. All I'm really going to say is I've never appreciated a shower more than today when I got home. No running water really sucks. Although, I did have fun tramping through the woods, hoping to fall into the grave of some holy person. I didn't find one…though I did find the perfect writing spot!

This chapter took a while to write. This is pretty much the end of the set up for later events. On the plus side, more about the shadowy figure was revealed. Not a lot, but some. Next chapter: Rosette is attacked by someone near and dear to her!

The sixth chapter should be out soon, and it may be the longest yet. However, it signifies the real takeoff of the plot! Hang on to your hats!

Weaver Goddess


	6. The Beginning

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Zioncross: You're partially right. They're going to meet, but not in very good circumstances. Oh, wait! This is the chapter! Duh on my part… Sorry, it's after midnight and I really want to go to bed. But…fanfiction calls! Gah… (Bangs head on desk) I want to sleep… I still haven't slept off camping. 

Outsane: Wow… A compliment from one of my favorite writers… (Is in a stupor) Just wow… Ahem. Anyway, thank you for your lovely review! I woke up and found it in my inbox, and it really helped to make my day. Also, it makes my happy to hear what you think about my other two Chrno Crusade fics. At first Rain was going to be a one shot… but I figured Chrno needed some love. Of course he died… Meh. By the way…I'll update my fic if you update yours! Deal?

JasmineScent85: Don't worry, the guy got his car back and Rosette will be (vaguely) okay. Well, it depends on how you define okay. More information on the parchment will come in the next chapter; this one focuses around something else… I can't really say anything about the villain and his plans…or if everything resolves in a good way. All I can say is just keep reading! Hmmm… I also regret not finding a grave…I even carried around my Bible to open that freaking giant door. Don't ask why I had a Bible there…not my idea. Anyway, there went my plans for meeting Aion. I was going to use a handy dandy sleeping demon as bait but…(sigh).

Lord Cynic: Heh. I don't like camping either. Give me graffiti and cars any day… Actually, I don't mind nature too much. Nature minds me. I have so many scrapes and bruises from just walking! I know what you mean about the typing fanfiction thing too. My dad came with me and brought his laptop…and never used it! He wouldn't let me either… However, I do like some of the camp songs. I think I may use one in a fan fiction. What's a Tim Tam biscuit? I've never heard of those before. But coffee…nasty! I did that this week with what I THOUGHT was hot chocolate. My bad. But… It is not Sunday for me! Whoot! It's only…Saturday night. Dang.

Chronoluvr113: I can't say anything about Rosette or Chrno. However, this chapter should be a lot longer, so more for you to read! K? About your review for chapter one, my thoughts at the time were that at that point he's kind of lost the will to live, right? So in essence, he's was doing the same thing he did for Magdalene, but a lot faster. Why would he want to wait over fifty years to be with Rosette? Not to mention he could hold her body a little easier…but it's mostly for the first reason.

Jackie Almasy: Wow…that's really all I can say. This is one of the most touching reviews I've ever gotten. I try hard when writing, I really do. It's so nice to hear such encouragement from reviewers, especially now. I've contracted a nasty cough, and I'm not feeling my brightest. My sister even said I sound like Joshua in the flashback episodes… Heh. I should be back to normal pretty soon though. Can you tell I respond to reviewers as the e-mails come in?

Okay everyone; this is our longest chapter yet! Sorry about the delay, I haven't had much time to write recently (No, mommy! I don't want grandma to come!) and I've gotten sick, which made me all lightheaded and whooo… However, this is where the story picks up! So no more yapping on my part!

* * *

"Look! She's coming around!" 

Rosette groaned. Who was talking? Darkness was all she could see, and the extra noise did nothing for her brain-splitting headache. Faintly, she wondered if she had gone blind before noticing her eyes were still closed. She tried to open them, managing to raise them half-mast before they drooped shut again. Damn…

All of a sudden, she felt ice cold water hit her face, knocking the fatigue temporarily away. Great, now she was shivering too. An arm helped to raise her to a sitting position and another smoothed her hair back. This did nothing to improve her temperament. It was a nice gesture, sure, but now she was in pain, wet and freezing. Lovely. Not. Slowly, she opened her eyes, staring out blearily into the faces of those around her. It was some of the passengers on the ship, worry etched into their faces. Someone must have pulled her from the water, as she felt the rough texture of the deck beneath her body. Whoever it was, she was grateful to them. Although, whoever had thrown that water would die painfully and slowly. When she could move on her own, that is. Going by the way she felt however, that wasn't going to be for a while.

A very familiar young man stepped forward and shyly placed her gun in her lap. Rosette smiled tiredly at him. He blushed and quickly ran back into the crowd; uttering a small "Eep!" as her went. What was with him…?

She sighed and leaned back against one of the men holding her upright. Looking to the side, she noticed a woman watching her carefully. "How long until we get to France?" Rosette asked. The woman shook her head.

"No one knows," she started hesitantly. "Our captain was killed by that monster…" She trailed off, casting her eyes on the ground.

No. Freaking. Way. This was just peachy! Who knew how long it would take now! "Does anyone know how to drive a ship?" Rosette wondered out loud. By the shaking of everyone's heads, that was a no. "Just great…" she growled. "Did someone at least drop anchor?" An older gentleman nodded. "Well, that's something at least," she muttered.

It was silent for a short time. Then, Rosette suddenly spoke a little too loudly, startling most of those around her. "Okay, then!" she beamed. "I'll drive the ship!" Noticing the strange looks, she shrugged. "It can't be that hard…"

* * *

In the darkness, a figure wondered briefly if it should even bother dispatching the members of the new mission. The nun seemed to be doing a good job of killing herself…

* * *

"Left! No, you're other left! Aiee!" 

Ah, the problems that occur when Rosette gives directions. Being too weak to do the actual driving, she contented herself with bossing around the few passengers that didn't get out of her way quickly enough. She told them what to do, and they prayed not to die. It didn't seem to be working too well.

The poor boy that seemed to have a slight infatuation for the nun sweated as he attempted to turn the wheel the way she wanted. Unfortunately, it was almost as large as he was! Rosette though, ignored his small plight and continued to bark orders. He groaned softly to himself, echoing most people on board.

* * *

Two days later, they arrived in the harbor. A goodly portion of the boat was submerged in the water and passengers were clawing at the sides, wanting to be off as soon as possible. They were about to get their wish…kind of. 

"Where are the brakes!" A voice, distinctly female screeched. The passengers all looked up in dawning horror, afraid of what that could mean.

"I don't know!" Cried a young male adolescent. He ran to the window. "Everybody," he started uncertainly, "you'd better brace yourselves…"

Oh Dear Lord. Those below froze for a moment, before screaming and running for cover. The boy blinked at the suddenly vacated deck. He then shrugged and walked back in. Rosette was sitting in a chair, a determined look on her face. He took one look at her and ran to the wheel, trying one last time to stop the sinking ship. Just as he reached it, the bow mowed into the dock, throwing him to the floor. The boat crashed onwards, narrowly missing other things around it. Finally with a screech, it came to a halt. All was silent before a rush of feet told of all passengers rushing towards land.

Rosette, with a late burst of adrenaline, rose from the chair. She walked over to the shattered window and peered out, stepping over the unconscious teen as she did so. Hey. He was alive, wasn't he? She glared as her sight landed on he frantic people leaping off the mangled deck onto shore, many dropping and kissing the ground. Hmph.

She navigated the remains of the interior to the outside, grasping onto debris and the walls. Finally, she made it off the ship and sat down heavily to wait for her ride. It didn't take long. They showed up a half hour later, and were on their way not too long after. Rosette sat in the back of an auto amidst her luggage (they sent someone in to grab it), grumbling occasionally about being well enough to drive.

It was a long drive to Paris from the coast. Rosette didn't mind too much though, her guns were rather waterlogged from her room. They had been resting on the floor at the time of the crash, and that part of the room was underwater by the time someone got in there. Luckily, most of her clothes and important stuff (like ammo) had either been on the dresser or hammock. They were fine for the most part, some a tiny bit damp.

It was funny though, that strange piece of parchment had fallen into the water along with her nightgown. The paper was soaked when she received it from its rescuer; however once it had dried out it looked like nothing had ever happened. It was not ripped at all and the ink hadn't run. She gingerly shifted some of the things resting on her lap and picked up the paper. She examined it, a frown marring her features. It wasn't readable to her. It was written in a strange language, seeming to be some ancient form of Latin. That would probably be good to tell Remington as soon as she got the chance.

Night had fallen by the time they reached Paris. Rosette had been sleeping for a good while, occasionally making the driver laugh at what she mumbled in her slumber. When they came to the hotel where she was to be staying, he had to haul her to her room, a poor bellboy carrying all her luggage. She never woke up. He placed her on the bed and tipped the waiting worker, noting that her injuries had already been bandaged. It must have been one of the passengers of the ship…

* * *

Far away, someone sighed. So the nun hadn't managed to kill herself after all. It was a pity, really. It would have been far less painful than what was to happen now. A sudden knock alerted the figure back to the matter at hand. It signaled a waiting servant to open the door and watched as a tall demon and a shorter blond boy filed in. 

Gracefully stepping down from a chair, it strolled across the floor to the now kneeling two. Waving a hand carelessly, it ordered the rest from the room. After all were gone it approached them, bidding them to raise their gazes from the floor. It smiled, sending shivers down their spines.

"Listen well," it began softly, "there have been a few…changes to your next task." It pointed to the demon. "Chrno, you are to go alone" it stated, leaving no room for any comment. They held gazes for a moment, one amused, one stony with a tinge of suppressed anger. Finally, it turned to the other. "Joshua, you are to remain here and wait for my next order." He nodded, face completely blank. "You both go" it said flippantly, turning with a wave of the hand. Both bowed and left the figure to its thoughts.

The door shut with a clang that echoed throughout the room. The figure smiled in the darkness. Tossing back its head, it laughed long and loud into the gloom, emerald eyes gleaming in the night like sharpened daggers. Once she was out of the way, nothing would hold the devil to his past and the real fun would begin…

* * *

A few days of rest later, Rosette was feeling well enough to see the French Branch of the Order. A rather long stop at a café and a huge walk later, she was there. It was located on top of a very steep set of stairs. Applesauce. Twitching, she began to trek up and up and up. By the top, she was ready to collapse, but luckily a monk was waiting for her and took her inside. After being shown around, she was led to the priest's office. The door swung open as soon as she knocked, and the man beckoned her in. 

The office was tastefully decorated, not surprising of the French. Rosette strolled in, barely noticing the religious scenes hanging on the wall. The man sat solemnly behind a dark mahogany desk, pointing her to a red silk chair nearby. He then waved his hand at another man standing in the corner. Rosette jumped slightly, she hadn't even seen him! The man walked over and introduced himself as the interpreter for the meeting.

The priest spoke. Cocking his head, the interpreter listened for a moment before beginning to speak.

"The good father says that you were given a small amount of information on why we wanted you here." He frowned slightly, a crease in his brow. "He also says that our feelings have been made…stronger…" He shot the priest a strange look, "by your actions on board the ship from America."

Rosette blinked. How did they know about what happened so fast? Well now that she thought about it, the ship WAS in pieces and the passengers couldn't keep their mouths shut. The interpreter clearing his throat alerted her to the surroundings. Apparently they had asked her a question…

She grinned nervously. "I would love to!" she exclaimed. Vaguely, she wondered what she had agreed to…

Soon her question was answered. Faster than she could blink, she was in a car headed for Notre Dame. When they said they wanted her to check things out as soon as possible, they meant as soon as possible. Soon the cathedral came into sight. It was located on an…island? You learn something new every day…

* * *

The crime scene was strangely deserted. No one came to greet her, there was only a note telling where the incident had occurred and that the Crown had been moved to an underground area. However it didn't say why everyone was gone. Rosette briefly wondered if something was wrong but eventually passed it off as her encounters over the last few days taking their toll. Besides, it was early evening already. They were probably home. She pressed on into the hallways dimly lit by flickering lights and followed the directions scribbled on the back of the note. 

Rosette wound up at the front of a large vault. It seemed a little overkill, but after recent events, she didn't blame the priests one bit. The door was shut at the time, the wheel contraption on the front set so it couldn't be opened from the inside. She spun it, jumping slightly when it creaked open. She made her way in cautiously, wary of the solid steel that had swung so easily. The inside was roomier than she had previously thought, easily housing the various treasures that lay in its depths. Easily spotting the case with the Crown, she walked over to examine the hole cut in the rock crystal not noticing the amber eyes watching her from a darkened corner.

Suddenly the door swung shut, encasing Rosette in complete darkness. She whirled around, loading her gun precariously and noting that she had never heard the click signaling that it had been locked. That meant two things. One, she could get out. Two, whatever had shut her in had done it from the inside. It was still in the room. She glared into the pitch black, hoping to discern her attacker's figure.

It was silent in the vault. Rosette grew apprehensive. Whatever was they knew where she stood, and was waiting. A sudden breeze of air on her cheeks alerted her to movement too late. Fiery lightning hit her side, spreading into five distinct lines. She gasped and clutched the wound, feeling wetness seep through her fingers. Shit. The wound was deep. She would need medical help soon. A rustle came from the corner signaling her assailant's attack once again.

The barrel of Rosette's gun flew up and shot sparks as she tried to at least slow the coming figure. It barely worked. Blood spattered as the attack hit her cheek, ripping the tender flesh shallowly. Rosette decided to make a run for it. She darted towards the area she had come, hoping to ram into the passage to the outside. Attack after attack graced her body, tearing into anything in range; be it her arms, legs, or back.

A cry pierced the dark as Rosette was flung into a glass case housing holy porcelain relics from days gone by. She struggled out of the wreckage, hissing slightly whenever the lacerations on her skin were brushed against anything. The attacker no longer bothered to cloak itself in silence, Rosette could hear soft growling coming from different areas. Shot after shot rang out, never managing to hit what she was aiming for. However, the brief albeit small blast of light issuing from the weapon illuminated the way out. No one was in sight, so Rosette took her chances.

The assailant was done playing. Rosette felt the very air in the room go cold as her attacker prepared for one final assault. Putting on a burst of speed, she sprinted towards the door. No far to go, maybe ten or fifteen yards. Maybe she could get out! Maybe…maybe. Whatever was behind her however, had different plans. Crashing through all sorts of precious objects it launched itself at her, intent on finishing her off. So close…she wouldn't make it!

Rosette painfully frowned. It wasn't her time to go! She still had to find Chrno and Joshua! That thought put an extra burst of power into her exhausted body. Just as she felt the air pressure of something rushing towards her at high speeds, she crashed into the door. It flew open, briefly illuminating her with the faint light from the electric lamps. Behind her, the figure flipped into the shadows, wary of the light. That was when it noticed her and froze in shock. Rosette took the chance and fired, this time hitting the figure straight on. She waited apprehensively to see what had happened. Nothing. Even with a direct shot from a Gospel, nothing. Although, she had gotten a dim look at her mysterious attacker. She could only tell it was male and demonic. Not a whole lot to go on. She loaded another cartridge and prepared to fire again, aiming at the still motionless devil. The small rational side of her mind wondered why.

Just as Rosette was about to fire, all lights in the hallway cut out, leaving her once again in the dark. The demon took this chance to flee, blowing Rosette's hair as her flew by. Once it faded, she sighed and then grimaced. She had better get treatment soon; the blood was flowing rapidly. Stumbling to the wall, she began to feel her way out. Neither one however had noticed the few violet hair that had fallen from the gunshot, glittering as they had fallen and now waiting to be found.

* * *

Chrno's mind whirled as he ran. Who? Who was that girl? So familiar… He had been prepared to kill her as his master had directed, every move echoing his commands. Play with her for a while, give her hope, and then obliterate her. Easy enough. That is, until he had seen her face, the face that haunted his dreams at night. Who was she? What were the feelings he felt each time he thought about her? 

He was going to be punished, that much he was sure of. Failing such an important task… His master had even stressed the importance to him multiple times! He mused silently for a moment, navigating the corridors unconsciously. It was of no use. The more her thought about what had just happened, the more he became confused. Stopping, he thrust his fist into the wall, leaving an impression in the solid stone. It hadn't helped him clear his thoughts at all! Now he had the briefly lingering pain in his knuckles to worry about. Sighing, he turned the corner.

Waiting for him was his new partner Joshua. He was lounging against the wall, smirking knowingly at the approaching demon. He must have been the one that had shut off the power. He joined Chrno in walking towards the window they had both come in, the once Chrno had used on the first night. Chrno barely noticed. He couldn't seem to place the girl's face. Why was she so familiar to him, like they had spent years together?

* * *

Rosette stumbled out the door, basking in the rising moon. It was thankfully a warm night, and people were still mulling about everywhere. It was easy to signal a cab and direct the driver to the nearest doctor. Heh. She was lucky they understood enough English to get by. Soon she was on her way, pondering on what had taken place and ignoring the white-hot pain that threatened to overwhelm her.

* * *

Two figures watched her go. The first stared down with cloudy and confused amber eyes, the second colder and slightly curious. Joshua wondered what had taken place in the vault; all he knew was that the master had ordered him to interfere. Although by the tone of the master's voice, Chrno was in for hell when he returned. It would be interesting to sat the least…

* * *

Far away, screams of rage and smashing could be heard. So close! So close to getting rid of that damned sister! Someone would pay…yes. Someone would pay dearly…

* * *

Yay! Sorry about the long wait. Between caring for my great-grandmother, getting ill, and various dental trips, I've been rather busy. Not to mention my computer's being stupid again… Meh. 

Hmmm… I've seen Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith twice now and am currently longing for the fifth DVD of Chrno Crusade. If only my parents weren't so busy all the time… Sigh. By the way, has anyone seen Sorcerous Stabber Orphen? My friend leant it to me, and I'm loving every second of it. Given, I really only watch it when my computer is crashed, which is now everyday. Grrr… It's gotten to the point where it blue screens on me in Word! Geez…

Well, thank you for the wonderful reviews and have an awesome week!


	7. Recuperation and Memories

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

Oh my gosh! So many reviews…

Lord Cynic: You know, I think that the person who plays Dortin in the English is the same person who does Rosette's voice. Have you ever seen the outtakes on disks three and four? They're hilarious! Heh. Oh course, the entire English Orphen is pretty funny… They messed up the characters so badly… Like what Gonzo did to Chrno Crusade at the end!

Outsane: Heh. I know how you feel. Sometimes it's hard to get inspiration. (Hmmm…I should work on my Inuyasha fic…). Anyway…wow! This was one of the coolest reviews I've ever gotten! (Blushes) I tried to make it original, and I spell check a lot but I still worry sometimes… But…but…GOMEN NASAI! You updated, and I haven't! I don't deserve to live! (Flings self off roof) Okay, no more Fruits Basket.

Caitlin: Uh…I thought people wouldn't like the fact that Chrno's trying his best to kill Rosette but… Chrno does know whom Rosette is though, deep down. What has happened is that Chrno's memories have been suppressed in his subconscious. So things might be familiar, but he doesn't know why. Creates a lot of problems, huh?

Raiji Magiwind: Why thank you! I know that the 5th DVD of Chrno Crusade is out; I just can't find it! Well actually, that's not the case. I found it at Borders, but it was 35 dollars. I'd rather buy it at Fry's for 20. I love Orphen so far, my friend lent me the entire first season and I'm well into the 5th disk. I only watch the Japanese version though; the English is on crack I swear. Also, thanks for adding me to your favorites!

Kyanightdragon: Thanks for the review. This isn't really based off of the manga or anime, but it does follow events in the manga more closely than in the anime. Actually, I'd say that it's fairly on par with the manga except for the last battles. It's mostly my idea of a different ending.

Aoi: Rosette will kind of see Chrno in this chapter, but as for the future…I can't say!

ZionCross: (Grins) Thanks! I liked writing this chapter near the end. I had a fair amount of writer's block earlier though… I tried to make Rosette act like she normally does, in the manga anyway. Those idiots at Gonzo screwed her up so bad… Don't worry; I'm not sick or too busy, (aside from planning to go see a bunch of movies including Howl's Moving Castle, watching Orphen and Fullmetal Alchemist, and reading Dean Koontz while chewing on raw spaghetti) so I should update sooner. On second thought…heh. Freak you out? No, I have a lot of free time so it should be quick.

Owlman114: Thank you for all the reviews! By the way, I didn't mind the criticism. It actually amused me to read. Though if you stop I won't be traumatized or anything…

Ch. 1- Haha! I love the Gonzo bit you did. I'm horrified of what I've heard of the ending to the anime. Oh well, there's always the manga. I already answered the question about Chrno in the beginning of chapter 6. Did you read it? Also, I can't really say anything about the ending; I'm still fine tuning it.

Ch. 2- I don't think the Elder would give up even if the world was ending. He reminds me of Miroku. Yeah, I can't wait to do the ing assignment for school this summer…

Ch. 3- As I've read the manga and watched the anime, it seems that Chrno can touch some holy things. He handles the wards and has touched Joshua and Azmaria, right? If all else fails, you could pretend he was wearing gloves…

Ch. 4- Good luck on your exams! Although, by the time I finish this chapter they're already over with. Hmm… I was thinking about you! I'm praying everything ties in together to the reader's satisfaction in the end. I'll try anyway.

Ch. 5- Yes, the person's pale. Although, didn't I already say Aion was dead? I actually thought about bringing him back for a while, but then I decided against it. I wonder how Aion got so tan. It doesn't seem like he's out in the sun a lot. Truthfully though, I was surprised how well he could pull off the tanned look with the white hair and clothes.

Froggiesrcool: Vampires are awesome, but I'd rather be a demon or a sorcerer. Much less…constrictive. It'd be cool to be undead, but some of the things that apply like needing to drink blood to stay alive and no sunlight… Don't get me wrong, I like to drink blood as much as the next person and I almost never go out in the sun, but I'd sure make going to the mall or movies hard. All I have to say on everything else…read and find out!

Mlu: Thank you! I know what it's like to read until 1 am. Grrr…stupid wonderful Spirited Away fanfics… I'll be sure to keep your author alert busy!

Mase-chan: Whoot! You posted the fiftieth review for this fanfiction! YAY!

Ch. 6: Okay, I couldn't help but laugh. Aion in Cinderella's dress? Oh, how the mighty have fallen… It's okay though. Howl has replaced Aion as my fave bishonen. Besides, they turned him into such a dork in the anime. The manga version is still cool though… Surprisingly, I'm not so pissed with Microsoft as of now. My dad rebuilt my computer, and it runs like a dream. A very high tech dream…(sigh)

Ch. 5: Orphen rocks. Period, the end.

Oro…time to start!

* * *

Rosette had never been the type to lay around in bed recuperating. It wasn't like the wounds had been that deep anyway. There had just been a lot of them. Well, enough to make the doctor drop his coffee in surprise. He had later told her after he bandaged her wounds that he was shocked she had still been standing. She chuckled wryly. She had been surprised too. Who knew where that strength had come from?

At least it didn't hurt to chuckle now. During the first part of her stay everything had hurt. Then again, she seemed to have been hurting ever since she had come to France. Maybe this place was cursed…? No. Curses weren't real or anything to be afraid of. She had seen things to truly be afraid of. Aion. Even the mere thought left a bitter taste on her tongue. Even when dead he caused trouble. Joshua was still missing and now even Chrno was gone. Her once dreamy gaze hardened. She remembered that last battle perfectly…

"Miss Rosette? The doctor says it's time for your medicine," the nurse called. Rosette snapped out of her memories and drank the sour concoction. Nasty stuff. It couldn't be helped though. Rosette had to be back in the field soon to investigate the events surrounding her that night. Something, something had felt so WRONG about the whole thing. The fight seemed more like a nightmare than a battle. Maybe there would be some clues when she went back. The father she had spoken to earlier promised that no one would set foot in those dark hallways. She had been grateful, that way the clues would still be there.

Oh well. She'd think about that when the time came. For now, she would rest and concentrate on building back up her depleted resources…

* * *

It was silent in the darkness for the first time in hours. Screams and sounds of rage had been echoing the corridors ever since Joshua and Chrno had returned. The first had been dismissed immediately, while the latter had been summoned to see the master. Joshua was vaguely worried about his partner. He knew Chrno could take care of himself, but in the face of that monster… He skulked down the stone lined hall leading to the blood red iron doors that led into the chambers that housed his master.

Labored breathing halted his steps. Joshua whirled to face the side of the wall where a figure leaned against it. He immediately recognized it as his partner Chrno. He stepped towards him, offering his arm as support. Chrno refused.

"I can walk," he said. "I got off lightly. She was more preoccupied with screaming at me than actually using torture. Not to say I'm completely fine…" He trailed off. Joshua could see the blood running down the side of his face and the arm at a strange angle. He winced lightly, not enough for a normal human to see, but then again, his companion was not human.

Chrno chuckled darkly. "Don't concern yourself. I'll heal in a matter of days."

"You know one day she's going to end up killing you. Don't ask me to not concern myself. You're the only tie to my past I recognize," Joshua monotoned. "You're familiar, though I can't place why…" He trailed off.

Chrno nodded. "The feeling's mutual."

Joshua laughed lowly for a moment. "You used to be so obedient," he said. "What happened?" Chrno looked at the ground, his mind whirling through memories of his encounter with the nun.

"She happened," he murmured too low for the youth next to him to hear.

* * *

A week or more passed and Rosette was feeling as good as new. She could finally get out of bed without the nurses chasing after and threatening to jab her with tranquilizers until she was a puddle. It didn't matter much to her what they said; she was faster anyway.

She jumped out of bed and began to stretch vigorously. Today she could finally go back to Notre Dame and look around; hopefully without getting mauled this time. Donning her habit and hat quickly, in case the doctor changed his mind, she bid everyone a hasty farewell and rushed out the door. The cathedral wasn't too far away, only a few miles. An easy walk.

Fifteen minutes later, Rosette was beginning to regret not waiting for a ride. Apparently that week in bed had taken its toll. She stopped for a breather (and food) before continuing. It took a good hour to reach the church, counting the ride on the ferry.

Everything was just as she had left it, with the exception of the priests scurrying to and fro in the other areas that had not been closed off. She made her way back down to the vault and stepped inside. Flicking on her flashlight, she began to examine the wreckage. She winced slightly; Sister Kate was going to be furious when she saw the bill covering the extent of the damage.

Nothing seemed too out of the ordinary asides from the rubble until a soft glimmer of light reflecting from something small on the ground caught her eye. Rosette walked over and bent low to examine the object. No, there was more than one now that she looked at them. A few small strands of hair lay on the ground, vaguely where she had shot her attacker last. Picking them up and holding the light in a steady beam, she looked closer. They were a strange color, almost… She gasped softly. They were violet. The same color as Chrno's. She placed them in a bag she had brought for evidence and left abruptly.

Days passed and Rosette returned to the same scene many times. Nothing seemed to become any clearer. The hair was the only evidence she had found, and to her disappointment, the protection that the father had issued on the crime scene didn't extend towards the area that the assailant had run off towards.

Rosette was worried. The fact that her attacker was a demonic male with purple hair was tough mentally. For all intents and purposes, it seemed to prove that it had been Chrno that had tried to kill her. Well, other demons could have purple hair, right…?

She glanced up from where she was sitting at the time. The sun was starting to set; she should head home. Pushing herself up with a sigh, she made her way out of the building. Maybe if she walked fast she could get back to the hotel before night fell. She was hopeful, anyway.

* * *

It hadn't taken long for Chrno to heal, maybe a day at the most. There was much more energy to work with than before… His eyes widened at that thought. Before, what? Grasping at the fleeting thoughts he was able to discern the image of a pocket-watch and sorrowful emotions. What had gone on to provoke such feelings from him? What was the significance of the watch?

Chrno shook his head. He needed to think, and this wasn't the best place to do so. He crept silently to the room that would take him to the world above, so to speak. Stepping on to the platform and stretching his wings, Chrno activated the astral energy to take him away. There were seven such platforms in existence, each connected to a single point on Earth. However, four of them had been closed off by his master, and the others would take him to countries he did not wish to see.

As he faded from sight, a figure watched him go. Her little pet was getting braver it seemed. Did he really think she did not notice that his memories were slowly returning? That he was beginning to rebel? No matter. She had other plans for him. Now, to see how far his affection for the nun went. She walked over to the same platform and activated it, her emerald eyes glowing in the darkness.

* * *

It was official. Walking sucked. _You would think I'd learn by now to take a cab…_ she thought, sighing slightly. Note to self, pay better attention to notes to self. She smirked slightly and continued walking. Her thoughts began to drift back to the past as she went; Joshua, Sister Kate, Azmaria, Chrno… Good memories. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly, remembering her old friends at Seventh Bell.

A small whimper escaped her notice until she nearly bowled over the one making it. It was a small girl, no older than three, standing in the middle of the sidewalk sobbing. Rosette crouched down and examined the tiny creature.

"Are you lost?" she asked the girl.

The little one shook her head. "Momma…" she whimpered, glancing around fearfully. Rosette immediately understood.

"You were out playing, huh?" she asked. "You stayed out too late and the sun set. You don't like the dark, do you?" The young girl nodded at her, putting her thumb in her mouth. Rosette continued. "Can you show me where you live? I'll take you home." The little girl stopped crying and smiled at her, taking her hand and pointing in the direction opposite of where Rosette had come.

Rosette took the slightly grubby hand and led the girl in the direction that she had indicated they go. She did not notice the little one's bright, shining, emerald eyes or the uncharacteristically menacing smirk on her lips as she trailed behind.

* * *

Yay! Seventh chapter finally done! We learned some important things in this chapter, now didn't we? (Audience nods) I actually cut it short, this was only about half of the intended length, but I figured better half than none. Sorry about the long wait, I've been cleaning my head off recently for the inspector guy coming today and my cousin who will be here next week or so. Blah. I hate cleaning.

So, who here has seen Howl's Moving Castle? That has partly to do with my slow update time. So…good… I saw it three times! …So I'm pretty much broke now. Dang. I've been obsessing over it for a while now, but don't worry. Chrno Crusade is still high on my anime list and I'll still continue this fic. I've been redoing a lot of the plot and I think it'll be better than ever!

Oh, yeah. I have a live journal account now, so pay me a visit. It has times of updates, and even previews of coming chapters. It also has a comment board, so if you could give me some feed back on ideas I'd be appreciative. Well, that's all for now. Have a good day!


	8. Memories Revealed

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

ZionCross: Yes, it is a she. However, I never said anything about her preferring the body of a child. Oh, crap. I probably shouldn't have said that… Chrno's in biiiiiiiiig trouble. Let's just say she doesn't like to share… I'm not going to say much more on that subject. 

Outsane: You updated before me! Actually, it's your turn now… Hehe! I know what you mean by inspiration. Sadly, I am not always as diligent about writing this as I could be. I think the Arizona heat is frying my brain cells. I know, because in this last sentence I've spelled four words wrong already. I love spell-check…

Aximili150: Wow, thanks for reviewing my live journal. It means a lot to me. Thank you for the compliment, I've been worried about the characters being OOC. I'm glad to know someone doesn't think so.

Mlu: She's going to see Chrno soon… And I'm not going to say anything about his master…

Lord Cynic: I already haven't updated in a few days. (Shrug) Caring level… -3. I do that with English actors too. It doesn't occur to me most of the time until I'm half asleep though… Like when I was watching Samurai Deeper Kyo in English. It was sad. They were running from something, when all of a sudden I spit out my drink and was exclaimed mentally "Was that YUGI!" So I looked it up later…and it was. TT Now I keep expecting Demon Eyes Kyo to start preaching about the Heart of the Cards…

Mase-chan: Yup! It's a female! (Drools) Howl's Moving Castle… I want to see it again! I only have to wait until probably November… NOOOO! I've read all the books too. It'd be kind of hard for Miyazaki to do a sequel based on the second book though… I want to cry…

JackieAlmasy: Awww! (Melts) As gripping as J.K. Rowling? Wow… I should know. (Runs off to read 6th book) Actually, I'll stay here for now. I've been reading it all day… Brain…hurts! I'm actually starting to pity Voldemort too… No! Someone, smack me!

BlueFox of the Moon: I stopped because…err…uh…Look! A three headed monkey! Don't worry, I'll update sooner than you think. Howl's Moving Castle has replaced Chrno Crusade in my heart. Well, no, that's just a joke. I love it though. I can't tell you who the master is, but you will find out!

* * *

The night was young, the stars were shining brightly in the sky, and Rosette was lost. The little girl behind her whimpered and tugged on the hem of her dress. Rosette turned around. "Don't worry," she smiled. "We'll have you home before you can say duck soup!" _At least I hope it'll be duck soup…_ she thought briefly. "Which way should we go now?" The little girl looked up at her with large brown eyes and smiled, pointing off to their left. 

Rosette frowned briefly. They were heading into some rather shady areas. Rats scurried throughout the side streets, and the smell of rotting garbage wafted from nearby alleyways. Was this really where the young girl lived? She sure hoped not. It really wasn't the best place to raise a small child.

Behind her, the girl smirked, her eyes changing back to their natural emerald. Ah, a lovely evening. No moon, creating a darker atmosphere than normal. Perfect for what she was planning to do. Scanning the streets ahead, she spotted a group of men reeking of illegal alcohol. They would do quite well. Now…to find the final part of this macabre play.

* * *

Chrno winged through the Parisian skies, contemplating many things, none of them sticking in his mind for more than a few moments. Every now and then they would drift back to the nun from more than a week ago. His mental eye lingered on the fine contours of her face, gazing on her golden locks. More than the rest though, her piercing blue eyes stuck out in his mind. As clear as the summer sky, and as deep as the oceans themselves. One could get lost in such eyes… 

He shook himself. Now was not the time to be lingering on such details. Landing on the top of a building, Chrno sat down. He leaned against the roof of the dwelling, and sighed. He should be focusing on more important things like his memories, or how to break free of the master, or why Joshua was so familiar to him, or the nun… No! Not the nun! Growling, he shifted to a more comfortable position. Maybe if he just began thinking of other things…

Flashes of memory came unbidden to his mind. A dark room reeking of death, a tomb by the looks of it, a man in a white suit… He blinked. That particular memory always started a burning of hatred in his bosom. Chrno wondered why… Another nun, this one in clad in a black and white habit and a man in blue with her. Two children, a boy and a girl, that brought a sense of joy and peace with them where ever they went. He wondered briefly who they were. It was strange; none of the people in his memories had faces. They were there, mere glimpses of a feature that faded into the vague fuzziness that all of them had.

Another memory came, this time containing a fair-haired girl and a redhead. He and they were taking a photograph…but something seemed to be missing. In fact, something seemed to be missing from all of his memories. Something so important… He scowled, brushing his violet hair from his eyes. He had a distinct feeling something wasn't right, that there should be another piece to the puzzle. Something seemed to be suppressed even farther down than the rest of his memories. A terrible truth…

Flaring his dark wings, Chrno sighed again. Flying always seemed to clear his mind. He jumped into empty air, flapping his wings furiously and pulling up mere inches from the ground. Many a startled scream issued from the delicate ladies as a dark streak shot past, blowing their skirts and parasols asunder. Chrno then rocked up among the stars, slowing down into a lazy glide. The night air felt wonderful on his face…

* * *

Rosette was becoming more nervous, though she didn't show it. They had not reached the little girl's home yet, people were starting to stare, and not for curiosity's sake. She scowled deeply as another wolf whistle reached her ears, along with a few crude comments. Rosette looked down on the little girl to see how she was faring. The child had a curiously content look on her face, one that almost hinted at malevolence. Sighing, Rosette went back to concentrating on where in the bloody heck she was going. 

The girl peered up between lowered lashes. The nun was a soft-hearted fool. Didn't she realize it was a trap? What _did_ that fool demon see in her? Speaking of which, she gazed slowly up. Ah. There he was. Time to see how deep his affections for the teen went.

She glanced around, spotting the group of drunks again. They were close enough now that her sensitive nose could pick up the traces of alcohol on their breath. Of course, she could have smelt them a mile away from the reek emitting from their clothing. This wouldn't be hard at all. Watching them go into a darker alley, she put the teary smile back on and sniffled. When the nun looked down, she pointed into the alley. The older girl looked confused for a moment before sighing and leading her into the alley. Perfect.

* * *

The group of men couldn't believe their luck. First, they had found a young man carrying a bottle of the finest liquor this side of the city. After…ah…borrowing the bottle and throwing the young man against the wall a few times, they had run off to share their spoils. Although, something had seemed off about the teen. His piercing blue eyes were unnerving, and the way he hadn't fought back… Then one of the men belched and all worrisome thoughts were forgotten. 

They had been eyeing a certain pretty nun for a while now. She was a looked alright, with her flashing eyes and silky hair… The way she carried herself… It filled their eyes with an unnatural gleam. Astonishment suddenly ran through the group. She was heading their way!

* * *

Rosette was apprehensive about the alleyway. It plainly spelled out "bad", but the little girl had become panicky and tearful when she had attempted to lead her a different way. The alley it was. Stepping into the gloom, she sighed. Nothing looked too out of the ordinary… Then, with a hoarse shout, five men leaped out at her. She stepped back, surprised and ready to run with the little girl. It wouldn't be a good idea to fight with her there… 

A harsh breath on her neck plainly said otherwise. There were more of them! Rough hand tore the little girl from her grasp and tossed her into a stack of junk nearby. Rosette was furious! No one should hurt a young girl like that! Whipping out her gun, she shouted curses and fired. The bullet took one man down and stunned a few others, but it wasn't enough.

A wooden beam connected with the side of her head, making the world spin. Rosette dropped the gun and began to weave dangerously in place. The conscious men advanced on her, grinning evilly. She shrieked and attempted to dart towards the little girl in hopes they could get away. She was knocked to the ground and surrounded. A sudden cry pierced the night, startling all who heard it, even the one that it had issued from.

"_Chrno!"_

* * *

Chrno flew low over the more run down parts of the city, scanning the ground below without much interest. Then a familiar aura caught his attention. No! It couldn't be… He backpedaled quickly and made to fly away when a short stream of curses made him stop in his tracks. That voice… He rocketed towards the sound stopping still in the air at what he saw. It was the nun from earlier, being attacked by what smelled like a group of drunkards. He growled low in his throat. 

He watched as she was hit in the head with a wooden beam, knocked down, and surrounded, his inner fury mounting a little at a time. When she screamed his name however, everything snapped. Memories that had been missing crucial pieces were made whole. She was there! In almost all of his memories, she had been there! He launched himself at the ground, eyes glowing brilliant amber and a snarl on his lips.

"_Rosette!"_

The feral part of him that normally lay dormant reared its ugly head. He landed amidst the men, enjoying their fear at the sight of him. Smirking, he cracked his knuckles, his eyes burning like the sun. Suddenly, he flew at them, ripping limbs and heads off of those who didn't make it out of his way in time. Their screams filled the night sky as he tore, gashed, and sliced the flesh of those around him. Their pulsing lifeblood covered him, and he reveled in every moment of it.

Silence fell abruptly as Chrno tore the last screaming man's head from his shoulders. He tuned to the nun, who had passed out from the injury to her head during the fight. He walked over and picked her up, cradling her to his blood-soaked chest. A small girl watched him with malevolent interest. He hissed at her and took to the skies, still carrying his precious burden. His Rosette. His! And he would be damned if they were separated again…

* * *

The little girl smirked as he flew away. A surprising reaction, yes, but not unwelcome. This would prove to be most interesting indeed. Who would have thought this side of the demon existed? Morphing back to her normal form she grinned and motioned Joshua to come out of the shadows. He was still a little bruised from his encounter earlier, but they were already beginning to heal. She smiled at him. 

"What did you think of that little display, my pet?" she purred, raising an eyebrow when it took him a few moments to respond.

"Most interesting. Who was that girl?" Seeing his master's self-satisfied smirk he inwardly frowned. He hoped Chrno knew what he was doing…

* * *

Rosette was very, _very_, comfortable at the moment. She sighed happily in her sleep, snuggling into her pillow. Her very warm and hard pillow. Were pillows supposed to be moving? Or purring for that matter? She cautiously opened her bleary eyes, suddenly aware of the wind on her face. She turned her head slightly and looked down. Then she jumped a little, she was very high up! A slight chuckle brought her out of her momentary panic. 

The arms holding her shifted a little. Wait, _arms!_ Oh, dear. Well, that explained the flying part. She glanced up and took in her captor's features. Dark violet hair, long pointed ears, a boney whip-like tail, three jewels anointing his brow, and bright amber eyes. She gasped.

"Chrno?"

* * *

…End of chapter eight! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! They finally meet, and both are fully conscious! Well, Chrno's not exactly in his right mind and Rosette has a concussion, but it's all good, right? I feel bad for hurting Rosette so often, but this will be one of the last times. But come on, it was _so_ worth it, right? Well, I'm all inspired and stuff, so if you bow and ask nicely like good little minions…uh…I mean _readers_ (shifty eyes)… The next chapter could be out as early as (whispers) _tomorrow night!_ So review and ask really nicely! 


	9. Reunion

Lost

By Weaver Goddess

* * *

First off, I'm sorry this chapter didn't get out earlier. First my father's PC crashed, which in turn wiped me out and then my mother sprung a surprise school shopping trip in the **_next freaking town over! _**We've also hada lot of thunderstorms recently (it being monsoon season in Phoenix and all) and I've had to shut down my computer to keep it from crashing numerous times.

Wow, last chapter had more reviews than some of my one shots put together! 18! Wow… Thank you to everyone that has followed me and reviewed every step of the way. You mean more to me than almost anything. I can barely sleep after updating, because I want to see what you all think so badly. There were some new faces as well, thank you for taking the time to review! I hope you will stay for the rest!

* * *

Dazja: I'm sorry, but I burst out laughing at your review. Pure genius. I felt all warm and squishy inside; I've never been praised as a goddess before! Though now that you mention it, seeing the crops shrivel and the cows die would be pretty funny… No, I'm not that mean. That was probably my worst cliffhanger yet… Now, to play the role of a goddess… (Insert flashy lights and sound effects here) **Ask, and ye shall receive!**

ZionCross: Hee. I like to tease. Though I get the feeling that if I stall too long, I'll wake up some night with you hanging over me with a rusty spork. XD Hmm… All I can say is that I never would hope to be on Chrno's bad side. (Shudders) That would probably cause major owchies… Aion can testify! Or…at least he could have testified… As for some of the other things you mentioned…Nope! It's a secret!

Rosette: Nice name. I'll have the next one out soon, okay? Oh wait; this is the next one… Wow it's late…

Animelover489074: Well, I can say it's neither Sister Kate, but other than that I can't say. That's class A information. If I told you, I'd have to kill you. Or just tie you up until that particular bit of info is revealed anyway.

Outsane: Wow, you're really that excited? Now, you have to uphold your end of the bargain! Update you fic! Do what I do, go wash dishes or something! (No really, it works!) Okay? I'll update sooner now, I'm deliberately looking for something to do to procrastinate my summer project… Curse you, evil English professors!

BlueFox of the Moon: Minions, no. Helpless puppets in my grasp that must cater to my petty whims to get chapters? Um…no? (Hands you a band aid) Although, I'm sure a chapter or two would make you feel much better, ne? Well, read away. Most likely while I sleep. XD I have a loyal minion! (Dances) Whoa…late nights and fanfiction _really _don't mix well…

JasmineScent85: I know the feeling. Some days you really don't feel like reviewing…Or writing for that matter. ;; Does that plea for chapters involve whipped cream as well as a cherry? Mmm…whipped cream… Okay! I'll go write now! Take care of yourself, you hear?

Lord Cynic: I've never seen Full Metal Panic. I saw a commercial though, and I thought it looked interesting. Is it good? And you know, paper fan are rather easy to come by anyway, just buy one and hang it from your belt or something. Then it's always there when you need to shudder or it's hot. Here in the middle of the desert, it's usually for the latter reason… Well…uh…good luck with your other self, I'll be over here if you need me! (Runs)

GoldenEyedYoukai: Why, thank you! I could also think of a thousand words to describe this story…but none of them close to brilliant. More like, memory consuming, evil, death to the stupid computer… Oh wait, that last one wasn't about the fanfiction… I wouldn't mind the stares. Chrno is rather adorable…when he's not in "kill everything except Rosette" mode or when he's in his big form anyway. A chapter you want? A chapter you shall have!

Mlu: Yep! They met! Although, Chrno still doesn't remember much and is in psycho form, and Rosette has a concussion and probably can't tell up from down very well. I didn't particularly think his saving her was cute, more like violent and rather scary for anyone innocent who witnessed it. I wonder if him taking her counts as kidnapping…?

ChibiRaccoon: Okay, I'll update! I just wish things would stop happening… Me thinks that Karma has come back to haunt me… (Sees next review) Ahi! I'm going, I'm going! Sorry, I've been busy!

Sweetest Pea: (Blinks) Wow…someone is bowing! (Pokes you) Fun… Well, I _suppose_ I could put out another chapter… On second thought… No, even I am not that evil. Here's a chapter, so please get up before my ego gets any bigger. XD

YamiTenshi14: Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like the story! Now, I must go and type! (Swoops off like Batman)

Kenshin Himura: Squeal at what? The drunk guys getting decapitated? Or maybe the end… Those parts were fun to write…

Aoi: Yep! They finally met! This should prove to be interesting, even to me. I had a whole other storyline planned out, but things happen, you know? You want more? Here you go!

Cvega: One sitting? Wow… I've done that before. Especially with really long stories… So…you've been a good minion have you? Of course you have! Great and wise one? You make my ego swell!

Snowfire7: Yes. I am evil. My mother even tells me so. XP I know what you mean by muses. Mine are off in Peru somewhere and won't come back until I give them a raise. I'll write quickly. Good luck with your muse!

SakK: Quickly? Okay. I'm game. Sorry this isn't longer, to quote Mario, "I'ma tired!"

Sesshoumaru-bishounen: Sorry! Sorrysorrysorry! I've been so busy these past few days… (And grounded part of the time, but that doesn't count… ) I hated the ending to the anime as well, the manga was much better. Well, I better finish this chapter up. Ooh! Cookies… (Munches cookies)

Mase-chan: Number 20 review for this chapter! Wow, you seem to be hitting all of the lucky numbers, don't cha? Well, if you 'splode, I won't be cleaning it up. That's the job for Aion in the Cinderella dress.

Finally, the fic!

* * *

Chrno was feeling rather pleased with himself at the moment. He was high in the air, gliding over the gentle eddies that tugged at his clothes. Blood flew off as he went, spiraling down to the town below, startling anyone that was hit. He wasn't pleased at the blood however. Well, that was part of it. What really made him so content was the girl lying in his arms.

Shifting her to one arm, he smoothed her golden locks from her face. _So beautiful…_ As if she sensed his touch, the nun snuggled into his chest, sighing softly and unconsciously clutched the lapels of his jacket. A quiet rumble started deep in his throat, quivering upwards. A person would have to be extremely close to hear it. The girl, however, did hear it and began to stir.

Chrno watched her as she opened her eyes and paused before looking down. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit as she jumped in surprise at being so high. She stiffened and looked into his face, gasping softly after a moment and whispering his name. He smiled down at her, and sped up. She squeaked and clutched him tighter as they rocketed through the night skies, a smirk painted on his face from the close contact.

Finally, they alighted down on the top of a large building. There was no moon, but it was still bright enough to see from all the lights of the city. Rosette peered at Chrno, examining every inch of him. She brazenly stepped forward and placed her hand on his cheek, as making sure he was really there. Then she placed it at her side and looked up at him, a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Chrno…" she murmured. "Chrno…"

Her hand was lightning quick. Chrno didn't realize what had happened until his cheek started to sting.

"Chrno, where the HELL have you been!" she cried, "Do you know how WORRIED we all were!"

Chrno blinked. Well, that was surprising, but somehow not unexpected. He went to move away, but she wasn't done with him yet. Rosette had drawn herself up to her full height and was repeatedly poking him in the chest, a furious glare burning in her eyes.

"I spent WEEKS looking for you with no success, and after being attacked NUMEROUS times, on the boat and by drunks and by…" she trailed off for a moment, before yanking something from a pouch at her waist. "I think these belong to you."

Staring aghast at the small violet hairs, Chrno touched the place where he had been shot unconsciously. He had hurt her… Attacked and wounded her deeply. A sense of despair broke over him; a small and almost soundless whimper tearing lose from his throat. She glared viciously at him, seeming to be uncaring and angry, but the slight trembling in her hands and the hint of hurt in her eyes told him otherwise.

Moving behind her silently, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned down close to her ear. "I'm so sorry Rosette. I didn't know it was you. I couldn't remember…" he trailed off. It didn't help at all. She stiffened against him before whirling to face him.

"Couldn't remember?" she deadpanned. "You couldn't remember me? After all we went through? The years we spent together?" The hurt in her eyes overshadowed everything else.

He hastened to reassure her. "Not just you, everything. I can't remember who I was before a few weeks ago. I can't recall anything except small glimpses of certain people and events every now and then. Even now, you're the only thing I can remember fairly clearly. Some things are still fuzzy."

Rosette was silent for a moment. Then he felt her relax and lean against his chest, although she cringed at the clammy texture. He noted how she didn't even bring up the fact that he was covered in blood, though he knew she had seen where it had come from. Suddenly, she spoke.

"A few weeks ago…That's when we defeated Aion. Father Remington also said that's around when you disappeared, not even an hour after" she said rather thoughtfully. "You don't remember anything? Azmaria? Satella? Sister Kate? The Elder?"

He shook his head. "The names are familiar, but that's it."

She was silent a bit longer this time. When she finally spoke, it had a hint of sadness in it. "Do you remember Joshua?" When she noticed his own silence, she continued. "He looks a lot like me, blond hair, blue eyes, and occasionally horns." The last bit carried a note of a wry grin. "He was with me when we woke you up."

However, the last line was completely lost on Chrno. He thought about his partner, who completely fit the girl's description, down to the last detail about the horns. He was her brother!

"Chrno?" Rosette asked with a hint of worry when he didn't respond. He moved away abruptly, almost knocking the nun on her face. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her up before she hit the ground.

"Rosette," he started, "I have to go."

The nun blinked. Go? They had been together for only a few minutes, and he already wanted to run off? No way!

Chrno cut her off when he saw her mouth opening to yell at him again. "There's something important I have to do, but I'll be back tomorrow night. I promise."

She sighed softly. "Why do you want to leave me so badly? And how do I know you'll really come back? You didn't before…"

He smiled at her. "I don't want to leave you, there's just something I have to do. Before now I didn't remember you, but there's no problem now, right? How about I show you why I can promise I'll come back so easily."

Before she could question what he meant by that, he gently pulled her in front of him and pressed his lips briefly to hers. When he pulled away, she was sure her face was on fire and her jaw was on the ground. He chuckled and brushed a wayward strand of hair out of her face.

"Until tomorrow night," he whispered before winging into the air. She watched him go, in a light stupor, until he vanished from view. Then she noticed her predicament. Looking around, she twitched almost invisibly. How was she supposed to get down now?

* * *

Chrno enjoyed the taste of her on his lips for a brief moment and the euphoria that went with it until he came in sight of the portal back to the darkness. His gaze hardened. The exact place where he didn't want to go and shouldn't be.

Landing lightly, he activated the doorway and stepped in. He could sense his ex-mistress, but she seemed to be asleep at the moment. She wasn't what he had come for anyway. His lips quirked in a small snarl.

"JOSHUA!"

* * *

A young woman watched him thunder down the hall in silence, giggling when he yelled the other boy's name. Oh, this would prove to be amusing indeed.

* * *

Chapter nine! Nyah! It's finally up! Sorry about the delay, my schedule went from empty to so-full-sleep-becomes-a-foreign-concept busy. I hope you enjoyed, I certainly enjoyed reading all of the reviews from last chapter. It's thanks to those this chapter got out as early as it did. (Hinthint) XP Oh! I have a new beta, so this fic should be better than ever! Let's all give a round of applause to ZionCross! 


	10. Mystery and Despair

Outsane: We're not worthy! Or as the French say it, we are ! Teehee… It's been a while since I upheld my part of the bargain… Don't worry, that will all soon change!

Zioncross: Why would you not get praised? You rock! Ah… Hope this chapter didn't mess you up…;

Ellie Griffin: Torture… Yeah…looks guiltily at chapter Sorry about your name being stolen… That really sucks.

ChibiRaccoon: A loyal fangirl! Wow…starry eyes Hope you're still there after my hiatus of sorts…TT

Mlu: Hehe… This one's rather short too… Only four pages… Fandom is wonderful, ne?

SakK: Schedule's even tighter now… God help me…

Dazja: And the crops probably withered and died by now… Oops. Hehehe… ;;

Sir Gawain of Camelot: All shall be answered… misty smoky voodooish stuff 

Jackie Almasy: Aw… Thank you! I'll try to hurry though… ;; 

Mad-4-Manga: Okay! I'll update! 

Aoi: insert maniacal laughter here

Mase-chan: edges away Spoon?

Bluefox of the Moon: Okay, okay…

The True Queen of Hell: Nice name! Confusing review!

Morningstripe: 'Twas funny in my mind…

KirinGlomper: Thank you! That's very nice of you to say!

Maryah: Update soon… Yeah… shifty eyes

Sayumi-chan: Nope. 'Tis not ending for a long while yet…

Black angel 13: Yes ma'am! salutes

* * *

The darkened hall echoed with hasty footsteps as Chrno tore through, searching for his partner. Doors were flung wide, the rooms inside hastily yet thoroughly searched. Not here, not there, not anywhere! He growled softly in the gloom, eyes brightening to a brilliant amber hue. _Dammit, where was that boy!_

The demon's mind whirled on the new information that had come to light; _Rosette. Joshua. Parts of their histories together. The carnival where he had danced with Rosette, before losing sight of her in the crowd._ He had seen her again for a moment and tried to pull her away from impending danger at the hands of…a face; a visage tanned with grey-violet eyes and fringed with silver hair, without a name; only feelings; _Hatred. Fear. Fury._

Something had gone wrong that night, a presence that had caused anguish in Rosette's heart and pain; a lot of pain and rage, which had bubbled up and led him into a vengeful, furious spiral of death. Then she had come to him again, to pull him from his raging state of mind.

The crypt came to mind too; darkness, silence, pain, and strangely a wistful longing. This confused Chrno. Why would be feel something like that in this particular tomb?

Furthermore, why was he in the tomb in the first place? He slowed and thought on it for a moment, barely scraping up the same malevolent face as before. No use. Chrno's thoughts then drifted back to the moment the seal of the tomb had been broken. The pain from the light had been almost unbearable at first, but it had soon faded to a dull throb. That was when he had first become aware of the voices of children.

_Children…_

Rosette was right! Joshua had been there, entering after the young girl. He remembered the boy's excitement upon learning of his race.

No, it was no use dwelling on things from the past. They would only bring up feelings of endearment towards Joshua. That was the last thing Chrno wished to be feeling at this point in time. The brat had known about his past and still kept silent! The hidden amusement swimming in those sapphire pools, so much like his sister's… Yes, he had a few questions that needed to be answered when he found Joshua…

Chuckling darkly, he continued to make his way through the halls, blasting open doors and checking spaces large enough to hide a young man. _Nothing_. Before long, the only space left unscathed was his ex-mistress' chambers. Chrno froze. Were unanswered questions really worth risking his very life? He leaned against the wall and thought, weighing the odds. Then the sad note that had lain in Rosette's voice when talking about her brother floated out of his memory.

Yes. It was worth it.

Creeping towards the blood-red door, he paused and pressed one elongated ear against the metal, shuddering at close-up view of the panels inlaid with scenes of death and torture. She still seemed to be asleep. The door swung open without a sound, and he crept in, wary of the feminine figure on the bed in the other room. Low burning candles dimly lit the room, glittering off of rare treasures and other untold riches. It wasn't much light, but enough for the demon to see by. Chrno searched the room silently, snarling slightly when he yielded no results. The only place left was her bed-chamber, into the den of lions itself.

"Joshua!" he hissed lowly, wary, so wary, of the woman close to him. No one answered back, not even a sigh from the sleeping girl. He knelt down and checked under the bed, finding nothing. As he rose back up, something caught his eye. His ex-mistress was deeply asleep; too deeply. An illusion! Chrno's eyes widened and he took a hasty step back, backing towards the rust-colored door from whence he came. He was almost there when a hoarse laugh sounded behind him. He whirled, only to find the very one he had been so wary of barring his path.

"Joshua isn't here, love." she whispered malevolently before the door crashed shut and the lights faded into utter darkness.

* * *

Rosette sighed wearily and slouched against the wall of the building she had stood on top of just a bit earlier. It had been a long climb down. Scowling slightly, she made a mental note to whack Chrno for leaving her later. Her face brightened a bit. _Chrno…_

She couldn't believe he was back! It had only been a few weeks, but it had felt like forever. Sighing, she pushed off the wall and began to walk back to the hotel, mentally grumbling at all the walking. Notre Dame had barely been in sight from the rooftop, and that meant that the hotel was even farther. _Stupid demon, dragging her to the edge of the stupid city_.

However, a slight skip to her step and a tiny quirk to her lips to her step told otherwise about her emotions. The streetlamps flickered calmly, illuminating her path as much as they cast inky shadows in nearby alleyways. The heels of her boots clicked softly in the night air, echoing in the almost stifling silence. Rosette sighed and pulled off her wimple, running a hand through her slightly damp golden locks. It really was too warm in Paris this time of year…

A sudden breeze was the only warning she had. It pushed at her habit, seeming to usher her away from a miserable fate. Too late, she turned against the air, which had whipped itself into a mournful wind at her betrayal of its safe path. A figure stood a few yards away, half illuminated from the nearby light and half hidden in the shadows. He stood calmly, watching her with icy and wary eyes. Her own oceanic eyes widened, recognizing the boy, even in the poor light.

He turned and began to walk away, black coat flaring out and away from his lithe body. Golden hair, so much like Rosette's own, glinted mutely as his pace quickened. Rosette stood for a moment shocked, before throwing aside the cloth still in her hands and giving chase.

"Joshua!" she cried, shocked and amazed. What was he doing here? Why was he trying to get away? "Joshua!" she called again, her voice carrying on the still crying wind. This time she was successful. He stopped and turned a curious half-grin playing across his features. Rosette slowed, confused a bit, when suddenly he ran at her, the half-grin melting into something foreign and hinting at hidden malevolence. She drew back, alarmed, when he ran by her, fading into the night. She whirled, more confused than ever. Was that all an illusion just now? A byproduct of a weary mind and muddled emotions? She bit her lip and pressed on, back to the hotel, not noticing the small spatters of blood dripping from a tiny gash above her elbow.

* * *

Chrno growled and pulled at the chains around his wrists that held him to the wall. He had never seen this part of the bastion before, this dungeon of sorts. It was a single room, formed from freezing steel and inlaid with shackles and other implements of imprisonment. It was windowless, door-less, and lifeless. The demon was the only living creature there, not even rats or bugs typical of holding cells. No spatters of blood on the wall or stains on the floor showed life even existing before he came into this hell-hole.

A single inky black and violet streaked portal grew from a pinpoint on the opposite wall, enlarging enough to encompass walking space for two humanoid figures side by side. Chrno felt his eyes brightened to brilliant amber as his lips drew back in a feral snarl. A raven-haired woman with glimmering emerald eyes and pale skin entered first, clad in a sweeping burgundy gown that matched the bloody rubies at her throat. A familiar face came next, one that he spat at. Joshua, Astarte's lap-dog and willing slave. _Rosette_'s brother. Such contradictory roles. It infuriated him. He pulled at the chains harder, spitting anathemas at the boy.

Both watched in silence for a moment before the woman giggled. "Such language!" she commented, highly amused. "Unbefitting for one of your power and grace."

She glided towards him, placing a single hand on his cheek. "How I hate to keep you chained like this," she sighed wistfully delicately drawing her hand away as he tried to sink his fangs into her soft flesh. Her gaze hardened, turning the warm emeralds into glinting sea ice. He froze and stiffened as her own lip drew back, showing an elongated canine. The hand returned, tracing down his face. "However," she continued as if nothing had happened, "you ran back to that silly girl with your tail between your legs." Her fingernails shot into cruel talons, gouging into the skin right below his right eye. "We can't have that, now can we? Hmm?" she murmured maliciously.

She turned and strolled back towards Joshua, a smirk playing about her lips. "Someone needed to be punished" she sighed longingly. Suddenly she whirled, a psychotic grin painted across her features. "And we can't have you dying, now could we?" Reaching a hand into Joshua's pocket, she drew forth a silver dagger, inlaid with scenes of ancient Babylon and caked in a dried crimson substance.

Chrno froze even more, as the scent of the blood reached his nose. No… She couldn't have! "Rosette!" he cried out, fear tearing at his heart. A chuckle reached his ears, coming from the girl. "Astarte!" he raged, pulling until his wrists were raw and bloody.

She laughed and slipped her arms around Joshua's neck. "It's no use love. Those are fashioned just to hold you there!" Then she turned and cooed up at the captive teen in her deadly hold. "She screamed so much before she died; didn't she Joshua?" Joshua didn't answer, his silence pulling primal fear and rage from the depths of the demon's heart. Chrno's head snapped up to meet the dark and icy blue gaze coming from the teen.

"How could you?" he choked. "Your own sister… You bastard!" A sob threatened to tear loose amidst the fury that flooded his very being. His violet crowned head fell, glittering tears splashing silently on the floor.

Astarte watched silently, eyes snapping in hate-filled mirth. She turned and exited, turning back at the last moment and beckoning to the other unbound person in the room. Joshua bowed and followed, casting a sorrowful and guilt-ridden glance at the only one left. Things would work out soon… He hoped.

* * *

Tra la la! Tenth chapter! Sorry for the long, long delay, school has eaten all of my free time. Every. Last. Bit. Oh well, I guess that's what I get for taking all AP and honors classes sophomore year… sigh Well, this chapter was a bit trying to write, as my DVD collection has been lent out for a looooooong time now… Must…not…kill….friend… When I get it back, things should move along quicker, okay? Until then! 


	11. Note

Dearest readers and reviewers:

Due to an unfortunate loss of computer access in my home, _Lost_ will be taking a short hiatus. In other words, I got grounded-ish. No computer for leisure time except on the weekends, which are usually filled with homework, church-going, choir, and visiting my great-grandmother. In the meantime, I will be writing bits and pieces here and there when I can grab a second of my own and it's vaguely quiet. Which means not much, as I have two younger siblings and the computer is located next to the TV. Yeah. It sucks.

Also, I have decided to re-vamp the storyline, as the last had way to many plot-holes and ended up confusing everyone I talked to about it, except me. So, I'm currently in the process of working through another layout. I have the general idea, but details are few and far in between.

So that's on my plate, along with constant studying and homework that takes until around 1 or 2 to finish on occasion. And the fact that my mother has bribed me with a trip to France if I can keep my grades at A-level for the next two years. BUT DO NOT FEAR! Many breaks are coming up soon, and you can bet on multiple chapters then. So please don't hate me, okay? I am trying my hardest.

So without further ado, here's a preview of the next chapter! (Unedited, so it'll be better when it actually gets posted. Sorry, Zioncross. I don't have e-mail on the computers at school, where this was written. And no internet at home, so… I'M SORRY!)


	12. The Brink of Insanity

It's kind of funny, all the touching reviews I've gotten from you all recently made me cry… Thank you all so much for understanding my situation. You have no idea how much your kind words meant to me. I swear to work as hard as I can to make writing fit my schedule somehow. Sadly, I have a bajillion projects due soon and usually have around a test per day. Last Friday I had seven. I only have six periods. So, as a result, this chapter is short, short, short! I'm sorry, but we're nearing what I consider the interesting part. 'Course I'm sadistic and psychotic, so that doesn't account for much…

With that out of the way, on to responses to reviews!

* * *

Morningstripe: Yes, it was him. All shall be revealed…at some point.

Zioncross: Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the most awesome person on the planet, period, the end. I don't deserve a wonderful beta like you…

Lina-Li1: Thanks! Chrno Crusade kicks rock. Especially when enough money for manga is on hand… evil smile

Sesshy's Girl: Ehehe… Yeah…soon.

Kaori: Oui.

Aoi: Classes are evil and must die painfully. Especially history. Stupid college class. Then again… Stupid sophomore for taking stupid college class, no?

Ellie Griffin: Recently the plot bunnies have been biting at my behind. Hard. Which sucks, 'cause my computer's being retarded. Not to mention some other people I know… coughcoughparentscough Death list? Should I be afraid? Hmm… Nah. Too apathetic to care. Original stories are fun too. I'm working on I think four right now…

GottaluvChrno: ;; Like your name! GottaluvJoshuatoo, no?

ChibiRaccoon: 'Cause Chrno's fun to torment. Though all is happening for a reason… evil smile A hiatus means I'm-taking-a-break-so-don't-bother-looking-for-updates. Is that what you consider bad?

SakK: Angsty Chrno is like sugar on strawberries. Perfect.

Blackangeltwin1: Okay! …What's your definition of soon?

RanDOMaZnWRIteR: Astarte is… Hey! You should know that by now!

Windflame: Thanks. I hope it's getting better. Also, thanks for your kind words.

Sir Gawain of Camelot: 10) You know, I really can't answer all of that. Sorry! 11) Evil school computer munched the preview… And I didn't have interweb at home… Sorry again!

lexyV105: No, I'm not going to kill anyone…in real life. Ponder that. I'll be waiting…

kikyoreborn9295: Thanks, and thanks again! Your reviews mean a lot! And don't worry, this should come more quickly…I hope.

Newbie GK: Yesh… Be back… Whoo… Midnight is fun.

JackieAlmasy: sob Your reviews always make me cry… All I can say is thanks.

Hoshiko Megami: I'm glad you think so, but school calls. Literally. O.o

Plum: Oh, I'll keep writing. Hopefully professionally some day.

Stand alone complex: I also write for Inu-yasha! Wow… Strange, no? Sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to read your work for a loooooong while. No inerweb makes it kinda hard, you know? And no time. I'll get to them when I can! Also, there is an "o" between the "r" and the "n" in the ENGLISH version. The original version had no "o", and that's the version I'm using.

MisoGirl: Okay, no offense, but please stop. You have no idea what my classes are like and what my work schedule is. Fanfiction and fun are the last things on my list right now. The chapters will come when I have time to write them.

* * *

The silence following the exit of Joshua and his mistress pressed heavily on the feathered-tipped ears of the demon kneeling on the ground. Chrno gazed dully at the floor of his cell, translucent tears trickling down his cheeks, arms hanging limply from their chains. Blood dripped steadily down his arm from the gashes in his wrist and pooled on the floor. He didn't care. What did it matter? Rosette was dead. A soft sighing sob escaped his throat, accompanied by a tingling sensation in his bosom.

Shaking his violet crowned head slightly, Chrno chuckled somewhat mite apathetically and stared at the crimson trail that marred his alabaster arms and pale sleeves. Maybe he would die of blood loss. That would be nice.Then he could join Rosette in the Astral Stream…

A sardonic smile graced his pale face, fangs barred more than anything. His memories had all but returned in this time alone, but at what price?

The murder of Rosette and his freedom – an irony if there ever was one. Satella, Aion, Azmaria, Sister Kate, Father Remington, the Elder… All had names and faces once again to accompany the niggling emotions deep within his heart. A dark scowl replaced the smile. _Aion_… Rosette's prior death, Joshua receiving his horns, Satella's grief over her sister… He seemed to be the root of all problems. A good thing he had been crushed before further damage had been caused.

A heavy sigh trickled throughout the room. _No matter_. There was no point in dwelling on things that counted for little anyway. Amber eyes narrowed at the sluggish flow of blood still pouring from his wrists. It was slowing, clotting, congealing. So death was out of the picture for now, eh? Interesting. Maybe it was time to think about a different path…revenge.

Weeks passed with barely a nod to the demon still hanging in chains, without one visit from Astarte or Joshua for that matter. Good. More time to think on how to make their deaths as slow and painful as possible, to make them suffer as he had suffered. Perhaps death was too kind for the puppet and his master…? A sadistic smirk crossed Chrno's face, lingering on to spite and malice. Yes, death was far too kind. Although, he had to wonder, was it even worth it? If he killed Astarte and Joshua, what then? Maybe it would be easier just to give up, to die in this cold, cold cell after who-knew-how-long.

A quick shake of the head usually snapped him from those sorts of thoughts. Rosette wouldn't have wanted him to resort to that. Actually, she probably would have bashed his head in for even thinking about that. The laugh that bubbled up was cut short by a faint sound that echoed about his elfin ears. A whisper, one not belonging to the other two inhabitants of the bastion, as far as he knew. It surrounded him, caressing his very skin. A female voice, one familiar yet foreign. No one he could think of… The sound came again, and Chrno struggled to make sense of the words.

"_Beware…the obsidian mist…"_

His brow furrowed, confused. It made no sense. He sat and pondered deeply, not noticing the strain on his arms, nor the enlarging portal on the floor until the clipped clicking of footsteps caught his attention. Previously amber eyes blazed molten gold under the curtain of violet hair. _Joshua_.

The teen paused and was silent, letting Chrno know his state was being examined. _Closer, fool. Closer… _The unspoken wish was granted. Joshua moved forward a bit, seemingly biting his lip in worry. A hand reached up and rested lightly on his forehead. _Perfect_. Quick as lightning, Chrno was on his feet, a hand wrapped around the boy's neck, pinning him to the wall in a spot where the chains would not interfere.

"Give me one reason," he snarled softly, "Just one that I shouldn't slaughter you right here and now."

Joshua strained against the razor tipped talons adorning the ends of Chrno's fingers and gasped for air. Slit-pupil eyes narrowed and the hands tightened even more.

"Speak!"

"Because…" the teen gasped weakly, "Rosette's…not…dead!"

* * *

Bastion… Hee. I've played too much Kingdom Hearts in my day. Hollow Bastion! Hollow Bastion! ahem Anyhoo, this is a taste of things to come. A very tiny taste. Minutely tiny. Yeah, I'm a horrible person.

OHMYFREAKINGGOSH! Tetanus shots huuuuurt! Makes it hard to type too. One of the many reasons I will never become a doctor. Needles…shudder


	13. The End

My Darling Readers:

I regret to inform you that Lost will not be continuing, the one thing I swore yould never happen. After a year of hellish school-work and my frequent bouts of illness, I've found that my inspiration and my desire to continue this story have all but vanished. In addition to this little problem, upon finishing the series- both the manga and anime versions- I was rather disappointed with how things turned out. To make matters worse, I've looked back on my previous works and can't help but shudder. What was I thinking? The characters' actions don't really make sense, their dialogue is all messed up, and frankly, I don't really know what to do next story-wise for _anything_.

However, unlike most writers who abandon their stories, I'll give you all a brief synopsis of what I had originally planned the ending to be like:

- Chrno gets his memories back and finally hooks up with Rosette, but I'm sure you all saw this coming.

- They seal away the major villain of the story- a demi-goddess of an alternate world. Why was Aion so easy to kill? Simple- Astarte got to him first. Her main powers stemmed from taking the "soul" or "life force" or whatever you want to call it from the victim- leaving them weak and a shell of their former selves. After taking this, she can take on all or part of the victim's form, making her body almost impossible to destroy, as she can replace damaged parts with pieces of other victims. Even if the body is destroyed, she can possess different people- which was originally going to happen to Rosette towards the end.

- Joshua is killed in front of Rosette's and Chrno's eyes for betraying Astarte.

That's basically the ending of the story in a nut-shell. The more I thought about it, the more I found it cliché and stupid, but by that time I had boxed myself in plot-wise.

Finally, I'm not really sure if I'm going to continue writing on at all- if I do, it'll probably be for different fandoms. Most of my writing these days comes from my role-playing on Gaia Online, a site that I discovered around the last time this story was updated. Thus, it played a rather large role in contributing to the end of my fanfiction career. I concentrate more on coming up with my own characters and ideas these days, instead of borrowing from other people. Look me up if you feel the urge- my name is the same on both sites, and I'd be glad to talk to you.

See you around!

- Adrienne Channing


End file.
